


Kinktober

by Skelitzel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kink, Licking, Lingerie, Random Drabbles, Size Kink, Slight Masochism, Smoking, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Undertale AU, burn hickeys, just doing my own kinks since I can't write daily, kinktober stuff, underfrick, undershag, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: So I saw a thing for Kinktober on Tumblr and figured I'd contribute too! I'll be writing a few different kinks and characters, and if you'd like to submit any ideas you can find me on Tumblr (skelegirl-fanfic)! I'll update the tags as they apply, but each chapter will be an independent one shot. ^_^(I'll also notate which ones are smutty)





	1. Vapor Captivation

Begrudgingly you dragged yourself out of bed, wishing you could hit the snooze button a seventh time. A small shiver danced down your spine as your feet hit the cool floor and you groaned, “Ugh, gotta remember to set the thermostat again…” You quickly pad across the room and open your dresser, grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt. The brisk morning air made the warmth of your bed all the more painfully sweet, but you were determined to start the day off right…

 

With a steaming hot shower!

 

Speeding down the hallway to the bathroom you feel a little silly locking the door behind you. You lived alone after all. But… it just felt weird not locking the door anyway. You set your clothes down on the counter and started the water, letting it heat up as you stripped off your pajamas. You stuck your hand out under the stream, wincing slightly as the water was just a bit too hot for your skin and turning it down just a touch. Stepping in, you hum to yourself as you lather soap up in a wash rag and scrub your body. Closing your eyes, you can’t help but fantasize what it’d be like to have someone…here with you. Living on your own had its perks, but it was becoming more lonely as the days passed. You wash your hair quickly before the hot water ran out, and looked down at the suds washing down your body, lost in thought. Nothing about you really seemed… wrong? But nothing stood out either. Sighing, you reached behind you and shut off the water, watching the steam rise from your skin and feeling nice and toasty. You can’t help burrowing your face in the towel and wrapping up before drying off and getting dressed.

 

The rest of your morning routine passed in a blur, and to be honest you’re not completely sure if you had fallen asleep again. You became aware of yourself as you tied your shoes and looked up at the clock. “Oh crap I’m late!” Shooting up you frantically grab your keys and untwist the frustrating tie preventing you from getting bread. “I don’t even have time to toast it!” you groan, grabbing a slice and shoving it in your mouth, folding the wrapping over itself and using the loaf to hold it down. That’d have to be good enough for now, you’d tie it up later. You ran out the door, locking the handle behind you and sprinted down the street. For once in your life you wished the bus was behind schedule.

 

Don’t be there.

 

Please don’t be there yet.

 

Oh god, I can’t be late for work again!

 

C’mon bus, fail me now!

 

You nearly cried tears of joy seeing someone already sitting on the bench, hood up and lounging back like they’ve been waiting a while. Munching on the last bit of crust you pause to catch your breath around the dry bread, bracing your hands against your knees. “Oh… thank… god.” you wheezed, sitting heavily on the other side of the bench to give the stranger a polite amount of space.

 

Yeah, not like you’re antisocial and incredibly intimidated by any social interaction.

 

Nope.

 

Just super polite.

 

Yep…

 

You pout a bit, wishing you could convince yourself that were true. You should just ask him how long he’s been waiting. Hell, maybe you could blame being late on the bus if it’s going to be a while? You pull up your hood as well, using it to shield yourself from social awkwardness and peered at him shyly. His face was concealed by the fluff of his hood, hands in his pockets, and legs outstretched, crossed at the ankle. His right foot tapped to an unheard beat, and you figured he was listening to music. Perfect opportunity to look like an idiot talking to someone who can’t hear you. No thank you.

 

Your stomach grumbles quietly and you looked down the street for the bus, seriously wishing you could’ve had more than just a measly slice of bread. Breakfast was never a strong point of your day, but you were really trying to get better with remembering to eat. The stranger shifted again, drawing your attention and your heart nearly stopped.

 

His arm?

 

So pale!

 

Wait…

 

Bones?!

 

Your heart rate increased and you watched him pull back his hood, exposing his skull. He pulled his legs back and leaned forward, withdrawing a back of cigarettes. You were sitting on his left side, and noticed he had a crack running down his eye socket to his tired smile. A monster… You weren't really sure what you were feeling. You had heard monsters moved to the surface recently, but even so a lot of people believed it was a hoax or elaborate prank. You hadn’t had the chance to actually see one like this. 

 

His glowing golden eye set on you, making you jump since the rest of him was still. “You want one?” He asked.

 

“W-what?” Your voice cracked slightly, surprising yourself.

 

He smiled a bit and shifted to face you, holding out the pack of cigarettes with one sticking out. “I asked if you wanted one.”

 

“O-oh!” You shake your head quickly, waving it away, “No thank you, I don’t smoke.”

 

“Ah, you don’t mind if I do, do you?” He asked, taking the cigarettes back.

 

“No, go ahead!” Your face wasn’t red was it? Your voice sounded pretty normal so far.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled softly, taking the one he had offered to you and clenching it between his teeth. He returned the pack to a pocket inside his jacket and retrieved a lighter, cupping his other hand around the cig as he lit it. Though… he didn’t seem to have much of a hand to shield it from the wind.

 

He hummed softly once it lit and leaned back against the bench, speaking casually, “It’s still pretty early.”

 

“Yeah, it is.” you say softly, looking up at the morning sun.

 

He chuckled quietly and brought the cigarette to his teeth again, closing his eye sockets and inhaling. Your eyes were drawn to him again as his jacket had fallen back, exposing his rib cage. Smoke washed down his cervical vertebrae, swirling and curling inward inside his ribs. Various hues of gray danced together, yet they never breached outside his ribs. He tilted his skull back and parted his teeth slightly, blowing out the smoke in a stream and you were mystified watching it rush up his spine, through his jaws and reaching up eagerly into the sky only to fade away the higher it rose.

 

“Where are you headed so early?” He asked, some wisps of smoke still lingering around his jaws.

 

“Oh, I’m just going to work. I work at the grocery store on the other side of town. My car broke down last week so I have to take the bus. Which is a real pain because it’s always late or running way too early.” you laugh nervously, realizing you’re rambling but unable to stop, “And, uh, my boss is pretty mad at me for being late so much.”

 

“That sounds stressful.” He said, quirking up a grin, “Do they know you don’t have a car? I’m sure most humans can be pretty understanding if you let them know what’s wrong.”

 

You felt your face heat a bit, grateful he didn’t tease you for oversharing, “Yeah, but all they tell me is to wake up earlier and memorize the bus schedule.” Your attention was drawn to him again as he took another drag. His rib cage seemed to expand slightly as it took in more smoke, curling in itself again and again as it was contained within. Reflexively, you lean in closer to gaze at the smoke, confused and intrigued by what seemed to keep it within. Not a single wisp peeked out of his ribs or trickled down his spine. His soft laughter snapped you out of your daze and you sat up quickly, looking away, “S-sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” he replied smoothly, turning his body to face you with one leg on the bench. “It must be a little strange.” He turned his skull away, and you watched him exhale smoke through his nasal cavity with a long, smooth breath.

 

“I think it’s beautiful.” You whispered, watching the smoke caress his cheekbones in an almost loving manner before escaping into the air.

 

He smiled, “Do you? I have a few tricks I can do with it.”

 

“You do?!” You squealed a little too excited, causing him to blink in surprise a few times. Your face heated again and he laughed.

 

“Maybe I over exaggerated it.” He brought it up to his mouth again, “Here, let me show you what I mean.” He closed his eye sockets again and your heart skipped a beat, listening to his barely audible breath as his body took in smoke once more. Just as before it rushed down his cervical vertebrae and began to collect in his rib cage. Keeping his eye sockets closed, he held up one finger and you watched as the smoke began to leak out of his ribs, twisting and curling around his bones and flowing where it pleased while staying centered near his body. A few wisps sank down, following the curves of his spine, and teasing the space between his vertebrae. He rested his elbow against the back of the bench and opened his eye sockets slowly. He sighed through his nasal cavity, allowing the smoke freedom once more and it followed the curves of his skull. Smoke escaped his grin and flickered behind his golden eye as it leaked through his eye socket, “I usually contain it inside my rib cage, to try to avoid bothering nonsmokers as much as I can.” He shrugged, and one last trace of smoke flowed up from his bottom jaw and vanished from view. “I smoke for many reasons… stress, anxiety, and it brings a small warmth into my bones.”

 

“That was beautiful…” you whisper, earning another small smile.

 

“So are you.”

 

Is what you think you heard as the large behemoth of a vehicle pulled up to the stop, creaking open its doors and revealing a very bored driver. “You two coming on?”

 

“Yes!” You say quickly, grabbing your things and running to the door and up the steps. Halfway in, you turned in confusion to find your new friend hadn’t moved. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

“No,” He laughed, waving farewell, “I don’t ride the bus.” He vanished in a flash of gold, leaving behind one last plume of smoke in the shape of a heart.


	2. Tongues of Flame(smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one I used one of my Grillby's. He's a bit more vocal and sassy compared to how I head canon Grillby classic. The AU is Shadowtale and there's monsters of darkness and monsters of light. Since I RP a lot of sanses on my Tumblr, I renamed the sans of Shadowtale to Tzal. Monsters of darkness are lower class and hated by monsters of light, so in this fic Grillby has moved out of the universe Shadowtale and lives in Undertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kinks are slight masochism, a different play on the hot wax kink, and markings/hickeys.
> 
> (Also sorry for trying to upload this multiple times. AO3 was being a little weird and uncooperative earlier today)

Tucking your nose into the collar of you jacket, you quickly make your way down the street to the pub downtown. The wind basically pushed you along, insisting you put your hood up and chew on stray hairs getting caught on your lips. You sigh in frustration and pull the damn hood up, skirting around people and checking for traffic before crossing the street. 

Your professor had kept the class late again, and to top it off you realized your apartment had no power when you finally made it home. Which… if you were being honest with yourself, actually wasn't that big of a deal. You were trying to eat better and limit going out to eat out so often, but…

The bell chimed and your heart skipped a beat as you walked inside the pub, instantly greeted by a soft warmth and low light. Your eyes went straight to a figure leaning against the counter, speaking to another monster. You blushed slightly and took your usual corner booth, trying to not make it obvious you were watching him. There was just something about his charcoal black flames. The way they moved with highlights of indigo, navy, and purple, yet seemed shrouded in darkness and mystery. Fire was always seen as a source of comfort and light, but his flames seemed to draw light in. Consume it. Eradicate it. It was almost as if his flames needed no light to keep burning and shining in their own way.

He stood up straighter, sliding a drink across the counter to the customer he was talking to and you quickly pull out your phone to act busy. He was similar to another flamesman by the same name, Grillby, who owned a pub further downtown. That pub was typically open more often in the daytime to early evening, while this fire monster seemed to prefer starting hours in the evening until early morning before sunrise.

It actually worked out really well for you. You had to work in the day time, and had classes in the evenings so you usually weren’t out until after Grillby’s pub was closed. The first few times you had gone there only to be greeted by the closed sign were devastating, but then a strange green eyed skeleton had told you to follow him to this place. Despite being someone you didn’t know, his spiraled eye and sarcastic smile put you at ease and he introduced you to your knew favorite hangout. He asked you to call him Tzal, and explained he had helped his friend move here and start his business as well. He would visit occasionally, and wave to you whenever he saw you. Sometimes he would speak to the dark fire monster, laughing and joking around. But other times… Other times he seemed more on edge. He would keep looking back at the door whenever someone entered, only relaxing when he saw who it was and spoke in hushed whispers. He would always seem like in a hurry to leave during those times, nodding to you briskly and rushing out the door afterward.

There were a few times you had tried to follow Tzal and ask him why he seemed so stressed, but whenever you walked out the door to catch him, he was gone without a trace. You chewed your lip, opening up random apps on your phone and wishing you weren't so shy.

“It’s good to see you again.” A deep voice sounded from above you, suddenly causing the phone to do an impromptu dance in your hands and attempt in to escape.

“Ah!” You manage to calm it down and looked up, your heart stopping as you gazed into glowing coals of navy and purple. It was him. “O-oh, yeah. Hey Grillby, it’s good to see you too.”

“Having a little trouble there?” He smirked, gesturing to your phone.

You blushed and set it down on the table, focusing on clasping your hands together and holding them on the table. “Well,” Should you say he scared you? No that’s silly. “There was this new app I was playing. It makes your phone jump to add another element to jumpscares.”

He laughed and you looked up again, noticing the flames in his mouth were lighter shades of blue and purple, “That’s adorable.” He smiled down at you, “Well, either way I’m glad you came by. You used to come almost every night and then just disappeared. Had me worried.”

“Y-you were worried about me?” you whispered in surprise.

The flames in his face wavered a bit and he looked away, “Sure I was. Thought you might’ve gotten lost or fallen down the storm drain.” He smirked and looked down at you again, “I’m surprised you didn’t blow away actually.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, “Shut up, I’m not that short!”

Crackles of laughter echoed from him again and you smiled, heart beating faster at the sound. It was so… warm and inviting. “I’m sorry, you’re right.” He braced his hands down on the table, smirk still clear on his face, “So, do you want your usual tonight? Burgers and fries with a milkshake instead of a drink?”

Feeling embarrassed again, your eyes focused on his hands at the table. Idle thoughts of wondering how the tongues of flame didn’t spread and engulf the wood. Or why he was able to run a business without it combusting. Or how hot they might feel if you reached out to touch… Or even how he was able to wear clothes without them turning into ash.

“You okay there?” He asked, a little confused as to why your face was turning redder by the second and still not responding.

“Oh, um yeah that sounds good thank you.” You sit up again, waving a hand in front of your face in a sad attempt to cool your heated cheeks.

“Alright I’ll be back~” You could’ve sworn he winked as he turned to leave, strolling smoothly back behind the bar and disappearing into the kitchen.

You rested your forehead against the cool table while you waited. Why did he always get you so heated up? A soft tap on your shoulder startled you, and you shot up again quickly. He chuckled and set the food down in front of you, “I wasn’t gone that long. Can’t believe you fell asleep on me already.”

“I’m sorry!” you sputtered, eyes focused on his cheeky smile, “I had to stay late in class again and I’ve been out all day.”

He waved his hand, and sat on the other side of the booth, “Relax, I’m just teasing you.” You sucked in your cheek in response and his soft glowing ember eyes met yours, “Why are you still out then? Shouldn’t you be resting at home?”

You didn’t want to be rude, but you were also starving. “The power’s out and I didn't have anything to eat since breakfast.” You started to munch on some fries, dipping a few in the milkshake before popping them into your mouth.

He held his chin in his hands, posing a little too cutely across from you with his elbows on the table. You couldn’t help giggling, “Aw~ that must be rough. I bet it’s cold and dark in your apartment too.”

After a few bites of the burger, you answered, “Well yeah, I don’t mind the dark so much but it is pretty cold.” You sighed and leaned back, “I just hope it gets fixed soon. I don’t have very many blankets to bundle up in.”

He smiled a bit, “Yeah, but the dark can be scary when you’re alone.”

Shaking your head, you stir the milkshake with your straw, “No, I don’t think so. The dark can actually be pretty peaceful and soothing, especially after a long day at work or school.” Talking to him was actually a lot easier than you expected. There was just something about him that was so calming and welcoming. You looked up at him, feeling a little dumb for not asking this sooner, “By the way… Um, why do you have the same name as the other fire monster?”

He laughed, “Do I? I wasn’t aware.”

You blinked in surprise, not sure if he was oblivious or playing coy. “Yeah, remember? He has a pub too further downtown.”

“Oh yeah! I’ve seen him before.” He said, still laughing a bit.

“Are you guys related or something?”

He shook his head, flames crackling with mirth, “No, not really.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” You chewed your lip and decided to eat some fries again. Two fire monsters of the same name. Similar… yet different.

He hummed softly, “It’s alright. It’s a little… complicated… but I moved here from somewhere far away. I actually wouldn’t have gotten this place started without the other Grillby’s and Tzal’s help.”

You smile to yourself, “So you do know him then.” Speaking quieter, you peek at him through your lashes. “Well I’m glad you’re here.”

He smiled, “Me too.” He stood up and gestured to your meal, “Will you let me know when you’re finished? I’d like to keep talking, but I can hear your stomach growling from over here.”

You rolled your eyes, heart skipping again at his words. “Yeah, I’ll let you know.”

“Good.” He definitely winked this time, “I’d hate to see you disappear on me again.”

Any response you could think of can’t make it passed your lips as you watch his back retreat, occasional wisps of blackened flame sparking off his forearms only to return and join the other flames again.

Finishing your meal quickly and wiping grease off your fingers before grabbing your phone again and check your email to see if the power company had updated you. They did. You groaned and tossed the phone back on the table. It wouldn’t get fixed till tomorrow afternoon, and they still hadn’t figured out what caused it.

Standing up, you collect all your things on the plate and move to take it to the bar. You always felt bad just leaving it for him to clean up later, and at least wanted to take it to him. He smiled as you approached, flames cracking quietly, “You feel better now?”

The clack of the plate on the bar was a little louder than you intended, but you covered it with a sigh. “Yeah and no. The power won’t be back on till tomorrow afternoon. What am I gonna do?”

He took the plate, tossing the wrappers in the trash, “Well, you could come stay with me if you want. Might still be dark, but at least I’m warm.”

“W-what?” Your voice cracked, mystified by such a casual invitation. He can’t be serious. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” He smirked, “I even have a guest bed if you don’t want to get too cozy.”

Blood pounded in your ears and you felt a little lightheaded, wondering if this were still real or if you had managed to fall asleep at the booth. “U-um but what about your business? You’re usually open for a few more hours.”

He shrugged and stepped back a bit, placing one hand by his mouth, “Hey guys! Something came up and I gotta close early tonight!” There were a few grumbles in the crowd, but most just shrugged or voiced understanding. He laughed, “Thanks, and to make it up I’ll open an hour early tomorrow and stay open an hour later!” There were a few claps and hoots as the patrons exited and he smirked at you, “Looks like that’s all straightened out now~”

“U-umm…”

He hummed again and cleaned up a few more things, carrying dishes and cups on a tray to the back, “Relax and think about it for a second, ok? I won’t take it personal if you say no, just wanted to offer my help.”

Your legs turned to noodles and you grabbed the stool. This was really happening. Or, it could really happen. Could it? It was just like a sleep over. You’ve had those before back in your elementary school years. Your fingers squish the seat cushion and you laugh at yourself quietly. The only thing was you never had a weird crush on the one you had a sleepover with. You were just a human. What would he possibly see in you? This kind, sassy, sexy flamesman…

“You alright?” He asks in concern, standing beside you.

“Holy shit!” You squeak, standing up and looking up at him wide-eyed. How the hell did he do that?

The navy flames of his eyes glowed softly and he reached out to cup your cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb, “I’m sorry if I was too forward. I understand if you’re afraid. I promise you’d be safe with me.”

Your heartbeat was racing, but it no longer seemed to be from anxiety. “O-Oh okay…”

He smiled a bit, “And if you feel unsafe at any point I swear I will take you home. Does that sound alright?”

“Yeah.” Your throat felt tight and you were certain he could feel your heartbeat against his fingertips tracing down your neck.

“Good,” he whispered softly, running his fingers through your hair before stepping back, “I’m glad you trust me.” He held his hand out to you, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” You say again, taking his hand and he laughed.

“Am I just getting one word out of you at a time now?” He squeezed your hand lightly and guided you out of the pub and locked up behind you. His other hand rested in his pocket, and he looked up at the moon and stars as he walked with you down the street. It was a silent walk, but you were appreciative of the moment to take in his beauty up close. Blends of black, navy, and purple all mixed and mingled and though his facial features were easy to make out, it seemed as if his entire body was always in motion. One moment a flame burned charcoal, only to flicker and blend into violet. It was almost hypnotic watching the different colors burn an move beneath an unseen surface. His fire seemed to glow, but instead of emitting light a soft shadow followed his flames and body.

“Don’t fall asleep on me already.” He teased, snapping you out of your daze. You blink to realize he had stopped at a doorstep, letting go of your hands to grab his keys and unlock the door. He pushed it open and walked in, holding it for you.

Tentatively, you step inside and look around his apartment. The entryway led to some stairs and the living room was to the left. You slipped off your shoes to be polite and looked up at him, silently asking if it were ok for you to enter. He didn’t seem to mind as he shut the door and flicked on the lights, though they were slightly dimmed. “I hope this doesn’t bother you. Bright lights hurt my eyes a bit.” He adjusted his glasses, “And I don’t want to look like a douche wearing sunglasses inside.”

A small giggle escapes you, and some of your nervousness fades away. “Oh I don’t think you’d look like a douche. You’d look really cute.”

He grinned and lead you into the living room, sitting on a simple modern black couch. “Oh you think so?”

“Yeah, I think so.” You say, following him and looking at the room. He seemed to be a man of simple tastes. He had a large rug covering the middle of the room, and the hardwood was stained a dark cherry red. His large screen TV was mounted to the wall and some nice shelves down below it organizing his consoles and electronics. 

He laughed a bit, drawing your attention back to him. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d compliment and flirt with me so easily. I thought you’d just hide in the corner and keep up with your one word answers.”

You gasped and stared at him, “Wait, what did I say? I just said you’d look cool!” You were pretty sure that’s what you said.

He lounged back into the couch, his t-shirt riding up a bit and you briefly wondered what those ever moving flames looked like on his torso. “No I’m pretty sure you just said I’m cute.”

“I did not!” You laughed, walking to the couch and sitting on the other side.

“Yes you did.” He persisted with a smug grin.

“No I didn’t!” You blushed again, fighting the urge to hide behind your phone.

He leaned forward, ember eyes glowing softer, “That’s a shame… because I find you absolutely stunning.” You gasped quietly and his eyes roamed down your body, “I really was worried about you when you disappeared so suddenly. I thought something happened to you.” He smiled to himself, “I love seeing you come in, and always look at that corner booth to see if you managed to stop by.” 

Your mind was reeling at this point. You were thinking about how to express your crush to him some day, but here he was confessing interest in you? You opened and closed your mouth a few times, unable to find words to respond.

He waited for a few moments before sitting back with a sigh, “Sorry, I… I thought maybe you felt the same way.” He laughed, running his hand through his fiery hair, “Ah I made things awkward didn’t I? Forget I said-“   
“I think I like you too.” you blurted out, interrupting him. 

His hand froze and he looked at you again in surprise, “Oh no, human it’s cool. You can still use my guest room, you don’t have to spare my feelings.”

“No!” you say a little too quickly, crawling across the couch toward him, “I like you Grillby. Your flames, your sass, your smile…” Your mouth started to feel like it was filling with cotton and you blushed in embarrassment, looking down at the couch, “I-I just thought it was a little crush, but I really do like you. Talking to you’s been amazing, and you’re so kind and-“ 

He cupped your chin again, silencing your rambles with a kiss. You closed your eyes in gratitude, tilting your head to the side and returning it. He moaned softly against your lips, his mouth warming yours with a gentle heat. His hand moved to the back of your head, and his other arm wrapped around your lower back, pulling you into him. You giggled against his mouth, feeling giddy that your feelings had been returned and you wrapped your arms around his neck. It felt like you were hugging a space heater and you pushed forward, laying over him with his back against the armrest. His hand at your back rubbed up and down while he peppered your mouth with kisses until he traced his lips down your jaw, a trail of heat following everywhere he touched. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back while he explored your neck, kissing softly just above where your pulse was beating rapidly. He smiled against your skin, “You’re so soft, human.”

You blushed and covered your face between your arm and his neck, “Th-thank you. It feels nice.”

“I’m glad~” He murmured, both of his hands running down your sides, dragging his fingers up your back. He kissed up your neck, sighing softly in your ear before guiding your lips to his once more.

Between the heat against your mouth, and his hands rubbing and scratching your back, you couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped into his mouth. You felt his burning mouth shift into a smirk, and it encouraged you to go further. Before you could overthink it, you tilted your head to the side and parted your lips, slipping your tongue into his mouth and shivering as his heat surrounded your tongue while you explored.

There was a loud sizzle and pop, and he pushed you back abruptly, “Ow, what was that?!” He covered his mouth and the flames of his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You gasped, covering your own mouth and sitting back. Duh! You were so dumb! Obviously moisture around fire wouldn’t be a good idea. You probably hurt him.

He was quiet for maybe a few seconds, but it felt like ages and you're heart was pounding in your chest. You waited, holding completely still and watching him carefully. Did you screw this up?

“Ugh, I forgot you guys were mostly made out of water.” He groaned, flicking his flame tongue along his lips. It shifted from navy to a brighter purple hue.

You hang your head in shame and move to leave, but he catches your wrist, his eyes not meeting yours. “I’m sorry, Grillby…” He definitely wouldn’t want to kiss you again. What if you seriously hurt him?

“Wait, hold on just a minute.” His thumb rubbed your inner wrist, “Can I ask you to do something for me?”

You sit down again, closer to him with your leg brushing against his, “Sure, what can I do?” 

A collection of violet flames sparked in his face and he looked up at you, tilting his head to the side, “Could you… do that again, against my neck?”

“But I thought I hurt you…” you whispered, looking away.

“Oh you did, but it felt really good too.” He grabbed your hand and brought it up to his mouth, nipping your fingertips lightly, “Please?”

“But I…” You gasped as he hugged you to him again, and his hot tongue ran down your neck.

“Just like that~” Lingering heat still radiated of your skin, jumpstarting your heart rate, “Just once, ok?”

Wordlessly, you leaned down and tentatively placed your tongue against his neck. He winced slightly and there was a quiet crackle, but you squeezed your eyes shut and licked up his neck as he requested. 

He gasped and squirmed, hugging you tighter and muttering breathlessly, “Ow, ow oh~ fuck ahh~” 

Stopping again, you lean back and search his eyes, “Are you ok?”

He gazed at you with a hazy glow in his flames, “Better than ok. Could you do more?”

You bit your bottom lip, unsure if you should ask if he were ok again. It did seem to hurt him, but he also seemed to enjoy it. “Yeah,” you whispered quietly, kissing his cheek and down his neck. You dart your tongue out and lick down to his shoulder, eliciting another gasp from the flamesman.

His hands dug into your back and he groaned, pulling you closer into his lap until you straddled him. “Son of a bitch,” He muttered, and you hesitated again. He massaged your hips, “It’s good~ don’t stop~”

You smiled against his neck and decided to try a step further, trusting him to stop you if it hurt too much. You bit down, heat warming your teeth pleasantly as you swirled your tongue against his shoulder. He squirmed beneath you again, “Ah hahhhn~ there ya go!” His encouragement filled you with pride, and you press the flat of your tongue against the base of his neck, slowly dragging it up. He shuddered beneath you, his hands clawing at your back and another moan crackling from his mouth, “Oh god it’s so cold!”

With a small giggle you move back and look at him in the eyes, “Funny, I was just thinking the opposite. You’re so warm~”

Violet flickers of flame danced along his cheeks, “Can I kiss you again?” You nod and he moves one hand up to the back of your head again, pressing a kiss to your lips. Your eyes flutter shut and you cling to his shirt, losing yourself in the comfort of his warmth. Your heart skips as his fiery tongue flickers out and glides against your lips, leaving a trail of heat where it touched. You part your lips slightly, still afraid of hurting him and he slipped his tongue inside without hesitation. Your eyes rolled back as small crackles and pops dance against your tongue, his heat radiating inside your whole mouth. He moaned, massaging his tongue against yours and pushing you down on the couch, tangling his fingers in your hair and tugging slightly. You pull at his shirt in response and reflexively press your hips against his.

He broke the kiss and sat up slightly, glasses disheveled, “Would you mind moving somewhere more comfortable?”

You blush, biting back a cheesy smile, “That would be perfect.”

He smiled and moved off of you, scooping you up in his arms and walking up the stairs. You cling to his shirt, closing your eyes and resting your head against his chest as he walked until he set you down on his bed. His confident smirk sent tingles down to your toes and he took off his glasses, setting them down on the nightstand. He took off his button-down shirt and hooked his fingers at the hem of his undershirt and raised a flaming brow, “Mind if I get a little more comfortable?” 

When you shake your head, he strips off his shirt and tosses it aside, kneeling onto the bed and moving over you. Your eyes trace down his torso and muscular figure. Despite being made of flames, it was clear he still worked out and took care of himself. He smiled slyly and leaned down, kissing your lips, down your jaw and neck before stopping at your shoulder. “My turn~” he murmured before biting down and sending a shock of heat down your shoulder. You gasp in surprise and reach up, clutching his biceps. His hot tongue swirled around your shoulder, and one of his hands grabbed your hip again, using his thumb to massage the curve. You rocked slightly, encouraging him to continue and you sighed softly as his hand reached under your shirt. The tips of his fingers left trails of heat wherever he traced and you couldn’t help squirming beneath him as he kissed up your neck again and pressed his pelvis against you.

“W-wait, hold on,” you pant breathlessly, moving your hands to his chest and pushing him back.

“Are you ok?” He whispered, removing his hand from your shirt and you blush further.

“Yeah I just, um, have some human things I need to take care of.” You look away shyly, idly tracing your hands along his chest.

“Oh,” He laughed and moved away, helping you sit up, “alright, go ahead, but-“ he kissed your cheek and then laid back on the bed, “don’t dry your hands~”

You blush further and move off the bed quickly, darting to the bathroom connected to his room. Oh my god. Shutting the door quickly, you lean against it and close your eyes. This was really happening. You rub your neck, trying to calm your racing heart. Focusing on the task at hand, you lose yourself in the routine and manage to relax a bit. As the warm water ran down your hands, you look up at the mirror and gasp. Small red marks ran up and down your neck, and darker red marks similar to hickeys dotted your shoulders. Curious, you rinse the soap off and lift up your shirt, gasping again at the small red trails that ran along your torso. He was warm, but you didn’t realize he was that hot! You touch the marks and smile a bit, relieved they didn’t hurt. It was actually kind of… sexy. With a shrug, you decide to copy him and slipped off your shirt, leaving it on the counter. You ran your hands under the water again, flicking off stray droplets before exiting the bathroom with a smug grin, “Hey, Grillby~”

“Yeah?” He said, rolling over and jaw dropping in surprise. “Holy shit, warn me!”

You laughed and stopped at the edge of the bed, playfully tracing the marks on your stomach, “You didn’t tell me you’d burn me.”

His eyes focused on the marks and his flames wavered, “Oh… oh I’m so sorry.” He moved toward you and held his hand out, “I thought I had a better handle on it. They’re just like sunburns and should go away in a few days.” He let his hand drop and looked away.

You giggle and lean down, kissing his forehead, “Don’t be sorry! I was just surprised, but it kind of…turns me on…to see where you’ve touched me.”

“Really?” His flaming hair flickered again and he looked up at you, smiling wide. “That’s such a relief.”

You held up your hands, drops of water rolling down your fingers and dripping onto the floor, “What did you want me to do with this?”

Violet burned in his face and he moved back on the bed, laying on his front and crossing his arms. “I’ve…never done this before but it seemed like a good idea. Could you rub my back?”

Humming to yourself, you move to straddle over his lower back and hold your hands at your sides. The warm navy slits of his eyes shut while he waits, and you move one hand over his back. The motion caused a few drops of water to fall, and land on his back with a hot sizzle. He shudders and clutches at the bedspread with each drop. Placing your hands down at his lower back, his head shoots up as the sizzling increases and you massage up his back. “Ow, fuck your hands are freezing!” He moaned, laughing breathlessly and hunching his shoulders while your hands moved. You lean down and licked up his spine, and he gasped in surprise and pleasure. Your tongue warmed as it ran across his shoulder and you nipped on his neck, reaching your arms around and hugging around his chest. He tilted his head to the side, his fiery hair tickling your face when he moved and you nipped up his neck, licking and sucking along the way. Your fingers dig into his chest and scratch down while he arches his back into you, panting heavily, “Y-you feel so good it hurts~”

You laugh into his neck, reaching down lower and rubbing your body against his back. He was so warm and made the sweetest sounds. Your finger tips dipped below the hem of his jeans, and he bucked abruptly, knocking you off of him. You squeak, not having time to recover as he rolls over on top of you, pinning one of your arms above your head. “Well, you’re eager~” He teased, tracing down your curves with his free hand and following the waistline of your jeans, “but so am I~” He kissed your lips tenderly while reaching down and stroking over your entrance through your jeans. You moaned into his mouth, holding him close and grinding into his hand. He pressed his body against yours, and moved you to lay on your back fully while he bit down your neck. You sigh quietly when he sits up and moves to kneel between your legs. His hands roam across your body again, kneading your breasts over your bra and kissing down your chest. You close your eyes and lose yourself in the warmth and pleasure as he rubs and kisses along your body. 

“Oh Grillby~” you moan breathlessly, arching your back into his touch. He smiled against your skin, reaching around and unclasping your bra. He tossed it aside and ran his heated tongue across your nipples before kissing down to your navel and pushing up on his hands again.

His heated gaze sent shivers down your spine and you ached for his warm embrace, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No please don’t.” you whisper back, rubbing his arms comfortingly, “This is great, and I’m so happy I’m here with you.”

He smiled and hooked his fingers in the hem of your jeans, unzipping them painfully slowly, “I’m glad you’re here too.” He kept eye contact with you, scorching mouth quirked up in a grin as he tugged them off. Tossing them aside, he gazed down at you affectionately while unzipping his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers and revealing his burning member. He stroked himself slowly, and you shyly closed your legs, admiring him.

He laughed softly and parted your legs gently, holding your thighs and leaning forward to kiss your entrance over your underwear, “Why are you hiding from me now?”

With a gasp, you reach down to hold his head, his fiery hair tickling you again. “S-sorry, I just felt a little shy seeing you.”

He hummed in response, licking up your slit and warming your lower region. “You don’t need to be shy, I think you’re amazing.”

You cover your blush with your hands, watching him through your fingers, pretending to pout, “Oh don’t start saying cheesy stuff now.”

He laughed and bit down on the hem of your panties, pulling them off with his mouth and winking, “My bad, I guess it just slipped.” He shifted up higher, his face just a breath away from yours, whispering, “I got a question for ya.”

“What?” you whispered back, moving your hands away from your face and revealing a timid smile.

His eyes lidded and he reached down to stroke your entrance with his fingers, shivering as you started to get turned on. He bit his bottom lip, coating his fingers in your arousal and tracing your opening with one finger, “Would you like to try to put out my flame?”

You tried to laugh, but it came out as a breathless moan while his finger slipped inside. He pressed his forehead against yours, slowly penetrating you fully with his finger before pumping it in and out. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bouncing your hips into his hand and encouraging him to continue. It was so warm, spreading out from your lower region up to your navel. You couldn’t help imagining what it’d feel like when he was inside. “Oh~ Grillby~” you gasp, grinding into him and holding him close. “Please, I’d love to try to cool you down~”

He chuckled and slowly withdrew his finger, replacing it with the tip of his cock. “Oh would you? Well, let’s just see you try.” He pressed himself, beginning to penetrate and moaning in pain and pleasure. A sharp hiss echoed in the room as he forced more of his girth into you, holding your hips tightly until he fully seated inside. “Oh god, it’s so cold.” he whispered, laying his chest against yours and supporting his weight on his elbows at your sides.

“Funny, I was about to say the opposite.” You teased, rubbing his back while he waited for you to relax and adjust to his size. His warm throbbing member filled you, and that same warmth from before spread out from your middle up to your chest and down to your thighs. He kissed your neck softly and you continued to rub his back while he started to rock.

Soft pants brushed against your skin, and the sound of hissing and sizzling enunciated each thrust as he started to pick up a rhythm, “Oh~” He pressed his face into your neck, and you curved your hips up to meet his thrusts. “Fuck,” he groaned, “so cold.”

“Mm~” you hugged him closer, wrapping your legs around his waist and teasing back, “so warm~ I feel like I’m burning up.”

He laughed through his pants and wrapped one arm around your lower back, holding your hips up higher while he increased the pace, “Then you’re doing a terrible job trying to extinguish me.”

“Yeah I guess so.” you gasped back, hugging him tighter as the new angle allowed him to penetrate deeper and hit your sweet spot. You moaned and turned your head, licking up his neck. It was a little sloppier than before, but you doubted he’d care.

He definitely didn't as another moan rumbled inside him. He reached down with both his hands, holding your ass while he pumped harder. “Ah fuck, you’re too good at this~” 

You could feel the pressure begin to rise within your core, and you squeezed him tightly with your legs. “Ahh~ go faster!” His pace increased immediately, penetrating hard and deep with each thrust. 

His hot tongue licked up your neck and he panted breathlessly in your ear, “You’re so tight and wet.” He moaned and pressed his cheek against yours, focusing on his movements while his cock throbbed against your pulsing walls, “Amazing~”

You couldn’t tell if you were blushing or not with the heat increasing throughout your body. Everything was too much and you felt like you were going to burst, “Oh Grillby~” You hold him tight and squeeze your eyes shut, feeling the pressure rise unbearably. You couldn’t hold on any longer and pressed the back of your head into the mattress, moaning as your walls clenched down around him and you came. He hissed slightly as the added moisture coated his member, and he bit down on your shoulder to maintain focus while you continued to grind, riding out your climax on his member. He squeezed your ass and thrust even faster than before until a liquid hot release filled you and he moaned breathlessly in your ear. 

Eventually his pace relaxed and he let go of your ass, moving his arms up and resting on his elbows again. He lingered inside you for a moment, kissing behind your ear idly and stroking your hair while you both came down from your highs.

You traced his back, noticing some spots burned hotter than others and looked up at the ceiling. You suddenly felt really shy again, unsure of what to say.

“I’m really glad I got to see you again.” He whispered, moving to sit up and looking you in the eyes.

You blushed, “Me too.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead before pulling out and moving to the side, “Thank you for trusting me. Do you need to go take care of human things again?”

You laughed and rolled over, nuzzling into his chest and hugging him. “In a minute. I just want to stay here a little longer.”

He smiled and rested one arm over you, letting you listen to the soft snap and crackle of his fire. His hand lazily rubbed your back as his eyes drifted closed, happy you found comfort in his warmth.


	3. Wood You Like S'more? (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans/reader with one of my OC sanses, renamed Spirit, from Spiritale. You both hike up into the mountains, and make love under the stars.

“Alright, hurry up! It’ll be dark before we get there!” Spirit called down from further up the hill.

“Hold up just a sec!” You called back, bracing your hand against the tree. Crazy rock climbing skeleton. You looked up at him and groaned, your vision filled with even more terrain that just made your calves ache at the sight. “How are you so good at climbing anyway? You told me you’ve never been hiking.”

He turned to the side, skull tilted up to the sun with eye socket closed and a soft smile on his face. “I dunno… I really like the mountains and breeze flowing through my bones.” His eye socket opened slightly, and his expression was peaceful. “It just feels… so nice. Being able to explore freely.”

Your heart stutters and you blush, looking down at the ground. Of course he’s eager to be out here. Monsters had finally been freed only a few months ago, and he had been begging you to go with him. You felt a little bad not being the outdoorsy type, but his enthusiasm was infectious and you couldn’t say no to that sheepish grin of his. When you two were talking earlier that week, you had recalled a hiking path you used to travel as a kid with your family. The moment you expressed fond memories of seeing the clear starry night sky his eye lit up, the turquoise ring spinning in excitement. He nearly tackled you to the ground with a hug when you finally relented.

“Ah… well just give me a few minutes. I don’t have as much stamina as you.” You laughed softly and leaned against the tree. It was amazing how someone who lacked muscle could be so agile and quick.

A small, familiar sensation tugged at your soul and Spirit teleported to your side, cupping your cheek and gazing into your eyes, “I’m sorry. I got a little carried away didn’t I?” He shrugged the bag off his clavicle and handed you a bottle of water, “Do you feel ok?”

Your blush increased and you accepted the drink gratefully, “Yeah, I’m alright just a little tired. I told you I haven’t been hiking since I was a kid.” You smirked, “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

He grinned and rested a hand on your head, “Fair enough, take all the time you need.”

Rolling your eyes, you nudged him in the ribs, “Well if you want to get there faster, why don’t you carry me?”

That got him to laugh, “Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be the one who carries me? I’m the scythe after all.” He leaned back with a smug expression, “Just imagine it. You climbing up a mountain while trying to carry me in my weapon form. I bet that’d be fun to watch.”

You pushed off the tree and shoved him playfully, “You’re such a jerk, Spirit!”

He scoffed, “Me? A jerk?” He rested a hand on his sternum, “Ouch, that hurts.” He stroked his mandible in thought, “Hm~ how can I make it up to you?” Before you could ask him what he was thinking, a wistful gleam flashed in his eye. “Oh I know!” He gestured for you to hold out your arms, and you did so naturally, confused while he readjusted the backpack on your shoulders. He hummed to himself and bent down, wrapping his arms around your middle and picking you up. 

You squeaked, finding yourself hanging over his clavicle and waving the water bottle around. “Hey, what are you doing?! Put me down!”

He shook his skull and started walking up the path again with you bouncing along, “You asked me to carry you remember~ I’m just trying to be a good partner.”

“This is not what I meant and you know it!” You tried to sound mad, but kept breaking into giggles at the absurdity of the situation you found yourself in, watching small puffs of dirt spring up under his heavy steps.

He jostled you a bit, “What was that? Couldn’t hear ya back there.”

Letting your arms flop and dangle with a sigh, you decided to just accept it. Spirit was always cutely stubborn about random things. Your heart skips again when his thumb strokes your thigh and you smiled. He was also very sweet.

After reaching the clearing at the top, he bent over to set you down before walking over to the fire pit and rolling his shoulders. “What do you think we should set up first?” He dropped his bag by one of the rocks used for seating and glanced back at you.

Walking over to him and setting your bag down next to his, you rubbed the back of his spine. “Why don’t I get started and you relax for a bit? You did just carry me up a mountain.” Looking around, you pointed to a flat patch of ground to the right of the fire pit, “We could set up the tent over there so we can find it after putting out the fire for the evening.”

He smirked and sat down on the rock, “Ah, I’m not that tired.” His voice said otherwise and he reached for the bag. 

Handing him your water bottle with a sweet smile, “Alright, say what you want but you can’t pass up an opportunity to watch me struggle with pitching a tent.”

He snorted, taking a sip, “Trust me, that’s not nearly as difficult as you think it is.”

With ears starting to burn, you focused your attention on finding the tent. He didn’t mean it that way. He snickered, watching you struggle with the zipper and catching your eye. Dammit, he did mean it that way! His eye flashed when you opened your mouth to retort, and you swallowed your words, heat rising in your face. God, he was too cute and sassy. Biting your tongue, you found the supplies and carried them over to the camp spot.

You could feel his eye on your back while you struggled with the supports and laid out the tarp. At least this patch had a bit of grass to provide some cushion. After wrestling with it for a few minutes and cursing under your breath, the crunch of gravel under his booted feet brought relief to your soul. He knelt behind you and helped you thread the supports through the small slots of the tent, his sternum pressing against your back. 

"It's cute watching you struggle, but I didn't mean it literally when I said I wanted to sleep under the stars." He spoke softer, nuzzling into your hair with a soft hum. 

"Aw I was just about to compliment you on being such a gentleman." You teased back, bumping into him. 

He laughed and walked around, raising the tent and stomping the stakes into the ground to keep it steady. "Gentleskele," he smirked and walked over to another stake, stomping it down. "I'll still accept the compliment."

You helped him set the last two stakes and walked back to the bags, “Of course you would.”

He walked over to the trees while you searched for the food and winked, “Tibia honest, I think you’re pretty great too. I’m gonna go grab some firewood while you unpack.”

“Ok!” You called after him, sorting through the different items. He didn’t know what your favorite summer treat was and you smiled to yourself as you grabbed the bars of chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows. He was going to love this! You walked to the edges of the trees to find some sticks to whittle down for roasting and returned to the rock, using your pocket knife to shave the bark off.

He returned a short time later with various twigs and a few logs in his arms. He set the bundle down and grabbed a few twigs, shredding them into kindling. He snorted at your knife, “Am I not sharp enough for ya?”

Poking him in the ribs with the blunt end of the stick, “Aw, are you feeling threatened with this little thing?”

He eyed the knife for a moment and glanced away, “No, it’s fine.” Kneeling over the fire pit, he lit the kindling with some matches and you wondered why he seemed more upset than you’d expect. He was a bit quieter while he got the fire going, and once it was crackling steadily he spread out a blanket near it and patted the ground beside him. He leaned over and dragged his bag closer, pulling out some sandwiches, a few beers, and his favorite bottle of whiskey. He handed you a sandwich when you settled down next to him and offered you a beer.

Clinking the bottles together and silently grateful his bag was insulated, you asked, “Why do you drink whiskey out of the bottle like that?”

He shrugged, “Human liquor is a lot weaker than the kind we had in the underground, and it takes a lot more to affect me.” He laughed, “But it’s also cheaper and easier to get, so I guess that’s the tradeoff.”

You used the bottle opener off your pocket knife, cracking open the beer and taking a drink, “Or you could just be an alcoholic.”

He snorted, “Oh man that’d be un-beer-able, wouldn’t it?” His grin widened when you rolled his eyes, “Though it makes sense. Alcohol is a solution after all.”

“Oh just eat your sandwich.” You giggled and unwrapped yours, leaning into him.

The sun started to set and the two of you ate your meal, occasionally teasing or trying to come up with puns. Spirit said you needed to branch out a little more when you ran out of ideas, but he didn’t mind that a few of your jokes were a little rocky in their presentation. After a beer or two, you were feeling more relaxed and laughed easily with him, leaning against him with his arm around your shoulders. Just the two of you out here together, listening to the breeze rustling in the leaves and soft chirps of crickets coming out at night.

With the sun finally below the horizon and the fire started to get low and you perked up, sitting up and grabbing the marshmallows, impaling a few on the sticks you had prepared. “Here,” you handed one to him, “Hold this over the coals.”

“Um, ok.” He squished the marshmallow and turned the stick over in his hand, “But why? I thought we were going to eat them.”

“Just trust me~” you winked with a smile, earning a light turquoise blush on his cheekbones.

“You know I do.” He spoke sincerely, watching you first and then mimicking your motions. Whenever you turned the marshmallow, he did the same. After a few minutes, he gazed up at the evening sky with a content smile, “Wow, there’s even more stars than I imagined.”

You followed his gaze and hooked your arm around his humerus, “Yeah, the city lights hide a lot of them from us don’t they?”

“Mm,” He hummed in response, still focused on the sky. The moonlight illuminated his face and made your heart race. He looked so happy in this moment. Happier than you’ve ever seen him before. He always seemed to carry this weight with him wherever he went, and his smile never reached his eye but right now… You hugged his arm closer. Right now he was letting go of that weight and living in the moment. Gazing up at the moon and finally letting himself feel free.

“Spirit…” you whispered, watching him lovingly.

“Yeah?” he whispered back, looking down at you and leaning closer.

“I have to tell you something.” Your heart jumped into your throat, and your voice shook.

“You can tell me anything.” He smiled, tilting his skull to the side.

“Ok, well,” You bit your lip to hide your smirk. “Your marshmallow’s on fire.”

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed, sitting up and waving the flaming marshmallow around to put it out. He pouted at the blackened pile of mush, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I’m sorry!” You laughed, covering your mouth and watching him poke the melted treat.

“Eh, I’ll still eat it.” He pulled the marshmallow off and popped it into his mouth, shrugging. Your lips parted watching him slowly drag the stick across his tongue while he licked off the rest of the sticky mess. His turquoise tongue curled around the stick and cleaned it with smooth swipes.

“O-oh… how was it?” you could barely breathe.

“I don’t think I did it right.” He licked marshmallow fluff off his sharp teeth, “It didn’t taste very good. Could you hand me another one to try again?”

“Of course!” You thanked the low lighting concealing your reddened cheeks as you dug through the bag to retrieve another marshmallow. You hand it to him and check on yours, satisfied with it’s golden brown toasty complexion. “Here, let me show you what you do next.” At least focusing on that will help cool your blush. You grabbed a graham cracker and snapped it in half, holding the stick between your teeth and ignoring his snickers. You held the crackers in one hand and snapped off a piece of chocolate, placing it on the cracker and then the marshmallow on top. Sandwiching it between the two cracker pieces, you slid it off the stick and presented your masterpiece. “It’s a s’more!”

“Oh that’s cute.” He grinned, shadows cast across his skull from the burning coals.

You smiled proudly and took a bite, speaking around the treat, “Mhm wanna try some?” He nodded and you held it out to him, letting him take a bite.

He sat back, munching thoughtfully with his elbows on his knees, “Oh yeah that’s much better than what I did.” He popped the uncooked marshmallow in his mouth and stood up, “Lemme go grab some more firewood before this goes out completely and we’ll make some more.”

“S’more.” you said, or tried to. It sounded more like ‘Shmoe’ and little bits of graham cracker sputtered out passed your lips.

“What?” He asked, looking down at you and fighting a smile.

You wiped your mouth and gulped, “S’more. That’s why we call them that. Because you always want some more.”

“Oh that’s adorable.” he laughed, noticing you wanted to stand and helping you up.

Brushing off your pants, you gazed up at him. “I’d like to go with you.”

That turquoise blush returned to his cheekbones and he rubbed the back of his skull, “You don’t have to, I’m not gonna go that far away.”

“I know, but I think it’d be more fun if we went together.” you said as you laced your fingers with his, squeezing his hand lightly. “C’mon, let’s hurry before the coals die or you'll have to start over.” 

He smiled, blush still glowing softly on his face while you pulled him along. You walked carefully, allowing your eyes to adjust to the moonlight streaming through the trees and finding comfort with his hand in yours. You weren’t afraid of the dark of course, but forests at night tended to feel a little spooky.

He paused, pulling you into him abruptly and hugging you to his rib cage, “Hey, human,” His voice was husky and his breath tickled your ear, “I have a question for you.”

Your hands held the arm across your chest, his sternum pressed against your back, “Oh?” You wondered if he could feel your heart beating against his radius, “What is it?”

“If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?” You could practically hear the smug grin in his voice and were more than happy to sass him back for the cheesy pickup line.

“Oh my-“ you stuttered and clapped a hand over your mouth, muffling your surprise as his tongue slowly dragged up your neck sending tingles down your skin. Your breath caught in your throat and you tilted your head to the side, closing your eyes and shivering as the tips of his fangs tickled your skin. “S-Spirit…”

“Is that a yes?” he purred, tracing his teeth upward and kissing the corner of your jaw.

“Yes~” you sighed happily, loving his touch and squeezing his arm. “You don’t have to ask me that every time, Spirit.” 

“I know,” he chuckled, his rib cage vibrating against your back and he trailed kisses along your jaw, “I just love hearing you say you want me.”

God damn him. Your legs shook and his other arm wrapped around your middle while he shifted his weight to his right leg, leaning over and kissing you tenderly on the lips. You turned into him, grabbing handfuls of the fluff of his hood and pulling him down to meet your kiss. The tips of his teeth brushed against your bottom lip and you shivered, loving the moments where he forgot to dull his teeth before kissing you. Your lips parted and you held one of his teeth between them playfully, tracing the edges with your tongue.

He moaned and held your hips, pushing you backward into a tree. His pelvis held you in place and he lightly nipped your bottom lip, asking permission. You give in eagerly, letting his ecto tongue fill your mouth, loving the strange tingling sensation as his tongue curled around yours. His hands dragged up your sides, down your arms, and laced with your fingers. He held them over your head while massaging your tongue affectionately and exploring your mouth. Each time he curled his tongue around yours he would tug slightly, making you weak at the knees. You gasped when he broke the kiss for a moment, scraping his teeth along your jaw and down your neck, “Hey, human~”

You couldn’t find words to respond, and only let out a breathless gasp.

He smiled into your skin, nibbling lightly at your shoulder, “I was just wondering… could I have s’more?”

S’more? He wanted a s’more? Right now? “Y-yeah, but I thought you-“

His jaws parted and his teeth dulled before he sank his fangs into your shoulder, moaning in ecstasy as he clamped down on the muscle. You squeezed his hands and tilted your head back against the tree, “Oh fuck, Spirit!”

He let go briefly, the tip of his tongue tracing the divots left by his teeth. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” He let go of your hands and rubbed down your arms and sides, lifting your shirt slightly and massaging the curves of your hips with his thumbs. “You’re so soft~” You squirmed when he tickled you, his hands roaming higher and kneading your breasts, “Can I make you mine?”

You swallowed, gazing up at the stars through the trees. You’ve been intimate with Spirit many times now, but something about this was different. He was usually tentative and careful, and only got rough after a few times. He didn’t want to hurt you, and seemed uncertain at times even when you tried to reassure him that you could handle more.

He leaned back, eye glowing hazily and he started to pant, “Please, human. I need you.”

Wordlessly you cupped his mandible in your hands and brought him closer, kissing him passionately and licking his teeth. He shuddered and pulled you into him, his hands scratching down your back and slipping his tongue into your mouth once more. He moaned, using his hand on your lower back to press you closer into him. His jaws parted wider and you took the invitation to explore him, lightly tracing your tongue along his pointed teeth. The skeleton groaned and shivered against you, pressing you into the tree.

You dragged your fingertips down his cervical vertebrae to his rib cage and lightly caressed his floating ribs. He reached around you, gripping the tree and breaking the kiss again, panting heavily. “Oh fuck~” His rib cage vibrated with a soft contented hum, and he scraped his teeth down your neck, lightly scratching your throat. His tongue soothed the scratches and he nuzzled into your neck, “You feel so nice.” He tugged at your bra, “Can I feel more?”

“Of course~” you whispered back breathlessly, massaging his ribs. Your heart pounded in your chest as he reached around and unclasped your bra, kneading and squeezing your soft mounds in his cool skeletal hands. One of his hands ran down your side and hooked under your thigh, bringing your leg up and resting it on his hip bone. He started to grind against you, his breath coming in hot gasps against your neck. Your grip on his ribs tightened and you pressed your back into the tree, curving your hips up to meet him, “Spirit~” Your hands reached up to find his sweet spot, the inner spine within his rib cage and started to rub.

His eye rolled back in bliss and he melted, “Now you’re playing dirty.” He purred and started to rub against you, his bulge forming and pressed against your entrance. Before you could register that sensation, he dropped to his knees and licked along your pant line, unzipping them slowly. He gazed up at you with a grin, slowly peeling them off and you brought a hand up to your mouth to muffle your excitement. His fingers hooked into the hem of your panties, exposing the curve of your hip and he moaned, following the curve with his tongue before biting down over the bone. You sucked in a breath and held a hand over his skull, encouraging him to keep going. Your panties hung at your mid thigh and he cupped your entrance, his fingers soon growing slick with your arousal.

He growled a bit, his free hand clawing at your side and he licked at the bite, one of his phalanges tracing your opening, teasing you. He smirked and looked up at you while his tongue lapped over the teeth marks and you quivered, “Spirit, please don’t tease me right now.”

“Aw but that’s my favorite part~” He murmured, eye socket lidding and slowly penetrating you, pumping his finger in and out slowly. “But I’m not without some mercy.”

“Ohh shit!~” He moved your leg to hang over his clavicle, pumping into you at a relaxed pace. When you were slick, he added a second finger and started to thrust them together, scissoring and stretching you in preparation for something more. The tip of his tongue teased your clit, and he smirked with his mouth open before sighing softly and swirling his tongue around your tender nub. He started to hum, making your eyes water as the vibrations traveled down his tongue, pleasuring you further. You couldn’t help moaning now, desperately grasping at his skull as he moved. His long tongue traveled down your slit, the tip joining his fingers in penetration while the base continued to massage your clit. “Oh god, Spirit it’s too much!” You gasped out, stumbling back and stepping up to the ball of your foot. Heat was rising to your core way too quickly, and you wanted to hold out for him a little longer. “Please, Spirit hold on just a moment.”

He withdrew his tongue and stopped moving his fingers, gazing up at you, “You ok?”

“Y-yeah…” You panted, feeling hot and cold at the same time, your skin beaded with sweat. “You’re t-too good.”

He laughed and removed his fingers, making you feel painfully empty for a moment. “Huh, a compliment in the form of a complaint. Or a complaint that could be taken as a compliment?” He stood up and leaned over you, his eye glowing lustfully again, “Does that mean you’re ready for me now?”

You tried to clear your throat, but your heart wasn’t having it. His glowing turquoise and golden eye held some sort of possessiveness you haven't seen before, and you knew in that moment he truly saw you as his.

And he was yours.

“Yes,” you spoke softly, “I’m ready.”

He smiled, love clearly on his face as he stepped back and turned you around. You rested your hands on the tree, biting your lip and fighting a smile hearing his zipper come undone. Soon his glowing turquoise member rested between your legs, a soft golden shimmer around his shaft. His sternum rested against your back, pushing you to bend over lower and murmuring in your ear, “Mind helping me out? I love it when you do~” He started to rock, rubbing his cock between your thighs. Your fingernails dug into the bark and you reached one hand down, holding his shaft and standing up on your tip toes. He sucked in a breath when you pressed the head of his member against your opening, squeezing your eyes shut and starting to sit back against him. You panted, feeling yourself stretch wider and shifting your weight from foot to foot, looking down and resting your forehead against the tree. There was still so much of him left! You tried to move back more, but the angle was off and you couldn’t stand up any higher.

“S-Spirit, I need hel-“

Before you could finish your request, his arms wrapped around you and he held your shoulders firmly, forcing himself inside in one smooth motion. You cried out in shock, the sensation of being filled and stretched hazing your mind completely. He groaned, his weight a comfort against you while he held still, waiting patiently for your word to continue. It was always a strange feeling, that moment when he finally fit perfectly inside you.

Reaching back and patting his skull in silent permission, not quite ready to trust your voice. When your walls finally relaxed and accepted him, he shivered and groaned, "Oh fuck yeah~" Turning to kiss your inner wrist, he started to rock slowly and kept his movements shallow. You could feel it in his soul that he wanted to let go, but he kept himself slow for you. You moved your hand back to the tree, hugging it for support and looking down to watch his throbbing member vanish inside you again and again. 

Your grip around the tree trunk tightens as he picks up the pace, raking his fingers down your chest and holding your hips firmly. His thumbs massaged your lower back, and the bite at your hip twinged with a gentle ache. His mandible rested on your shoulder and he panted against your neck. You moaned, lifting your head up and kissing his cheekbone. He smiled softly and kissed you on the lips before his hands moved again, one reaching up to wrap his arm around your chest while the other wrapped around your abdomen. He inhaled a soft breath and you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the fangs sinking into the nape of your neck with a pressure that sent shivers down your spine. He never bit you harder than you could handle, and would sometimes get embarrassed if he left teeth marks, but honestly that was your favorite part. You reached your hand back, massaging the back of his skull over his headband comfortingly while his tongue swirled, sending a soothing tingling sensation into the muscle. 

He held you protectively as he moved, beginning to curve his thrusts and making you cry out in delight when he hit deeper. Your free hand reached up to grab a branch to brace yourself when he started thrusting faster. He moaned into your shoulder, occasionally releasing his hold on you to lick the marks he left. His hand spread across your chest, holding you against him while his other one reached lower and dipped inside you briefly. You squirmed and he chuckled quietly, lightly rubbing his finger up and massaging your clit. "Ahh~" you gasped, quickly sucking in a breath. You still hadn't recovered from that little "warmup" he gave you earlier. This skeleton was going to be the death of you. 

Reflexively, your body tensed and squeezed him, his moans of pleasure music to your ears. He slowly licked up your neck, laughing with a blissed out smile and thrusting even faster. The sound of bone slapping against skin filled the night air and you couldn't help the lewd noises escaping your lips. You took his tongue into your mouth, sucking lightly while he continued to pleasure you. The pressure was building too fast, and you held onto the branch for dear life, praying to hold out just a little longer. 

You moaned around his tongue, apologizing with your soul when you couldn't hold it in any longer. Your orgasm hit you hard, clamping down around him and radiating pleasure from your core out to your fingertips and toes. He shuddered, jaws still parted in a breathless moan and he slowly moved his hands back to your hips, pressing his weight into your back to keep you in place. He inhaled a shaky breath, aftershocks of your high still radiating down below. "There ya go~" a soft laugh rumbled in his rib cage and he started to pound harder. 

You clung to the tree, mind reeling at this point, his name rolling off your tongue like it was the sweetest thing in the world. He let go of your hips and clawed at the tree above you, grunting and gazing down at your form below him. The sound of bone scraping against wood distracted you for a moment until he thrust in hard and deep, curving in and pumping with renewed vigor. Would it possible to cum again so quickly? With one final thrust he arched his spine back, skull tilted up in a blissful moan as he emptied his load inside you. His throbbing member pulsed against your sensitive walls, filling you with his warmth. 

“Oh Spirit~” you gasped, reaching up to touch his wrist and he moved his hand to hold yours. His breathing was still uneven and ragged, and he rested his sternum against your back. His cock pulsed gently inside you, and you rocked your hips a bit to help him come down from his high.

He kissed your neck and stood up a bit, reluctantly withdrawing himself from you. “Mm…” He smirked a bit, watching some of his release dripping passed your lips, “I didn’t know that’s what you meant when you said you’d help me get wood.”

You blushed and stood up, pulling up your pants. Turning on your heel, you poked him in the sternum with a laugh, “Don’t you even try to pin this one on me!”

He caught your hand and nipped your fingertip, “Fine~ that was me.” He gazed at you lovingly, “I don’t want you getting cold out here though, so let’s find some firewood and head back.” He readjusted his jeans and took your hand in his, walking with you to find dead tree branches you could use for fuel.

After an armful each, the two of you headed back to the camp spot and you settled on the blanket to watch him revive the fire. “Thank you, Spirit.”

“For what?” He asked, the flames starting to crack and pop as he piled up more smaller branches over it.

You pulled your legs up to your chest, resting your chin on your knees and biting your bottom lip. “For always taking care of me and making sure I’m safe and ok.”

He sat back and glanced at you, the warm firelight illuminating his face and a soft turquoise glow spread across his cheekbones, “Well of course I’d do that,” He crawled over to you, kneeling in front of you, “I’m your weapon and you’re my partner. It’s my duty to keep you safe.”

You sighed with a smile. Obviously he’d take it in that direction. His brother was always drilling it in his skull how important it was for monsters and humans to work together and protect each other. Even if Spirit seemed to slack off and blow off his training, it still showed he cared and listened to his brother. “Yeah, I know but that’s not what I-“

Your words cut off when he kissed you tenderly, “And you’re my mate too.” A small giggle escaped you and you hugged around his cervical vertebrae. You always teased him whenever he said 'mate', but he explained that it was just easier for him to think of it that way. Eventually, when a partner finds another soul they cherish and want to spend their lives together, they give their souls to each other. The bond becomes stronger than any of the other bonds or links between souls that occur through day to day interactions. Soul's mates. That's what he had called it. Humans had adopted the term and used it as a way to romanticize their love, but to a monster it was so much more. It was the genuine act of giving your soul to the one you loved most in the world, trusting them with your whole self. 

Maybe some day... when you two were ready...

You felt your cheeks heat yet again and broke the kiss, trying to use humor to shake off the train of thought. "Oh I'm you're mate huh? Look at you sounding all primal and instinctive."

He smirked and tackled you back against the blanket, his skull highlighted by the moonlight shining up above. "Primal and instinctive? You haven't even seen me go into heat before."

Blinking in confusion, you met his eye, "Heat? Why would you go into heat?"

He shrugged, "It's not always from wanting to reproduce or like a cycle. Sometimes when my soul feels intense emotions of love or lust it can cause me to get a little..." he leaned down until his teeth brushed against your ear lobe, whispering huskily, “excited~"

You shivered and closed your eyes, “Are you going into heat right now?”

His soft laughter tickled your neck, “I probably could, but I can hold it back.” His teeth brushed against your shoulder, “Maybe someday, but I’ll have to show you how monsters make love first.”

You blink and gaze up at the stars, “Oh? Is it different than how we…” You let the words drift off, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

He laughed again and his hands massaged your sides, “A little, yes. We make love with our souls. It makes us more vulnerable, but also allows us to be much closer to our partner.”

Hugging him close, you press kisses along his clavicle, “I would love to share that with you someday.”

He hummed quietly and trailed kisses up your neck, down your jaw, and stopped at your lips. Whispering through his kisses, “Yeah~ we’ll take it slow ok? There’s no rush.” He nipped on your bottom lip with a playful smirk, “That being said, do you think you could handle me one more time?”

You wrapped your legs around his pelvis, curving your hips up and teasing him with a swipe of your tongue across his teeth, “I’m sure I could if you’re up for it.”

His eye socket lidded and he parted his jaws, allowing you to explore. Holding the back of his skull and tilting your head to the side, you traced your tongue along his teeth and taunted his tongue. He moaned a bit and you giggled into his mouth, playfully avoiding his tongue and focusing on tracing his sharp teeth. His hands reached down and held your hips firmly when your tongue finally found his. He eagerly swirled his tongue against yours, massaging your sides and starting to grind against you.

The warmth of the fire added to the haze growing in your mind, and your hands drifted down his rib cage, holding tight and rubbing wherever you could reach. You curved your hips up to meet his movements, grinding against his pelvis. He smiled into the kiss and his hands drifted up your shirt, the coolness of his bones a contrast against the heat of the fire. Arching your back into his touch, you moaned as he cupped your breasts and started to knead them. He broke the kiss and panted down your neck, his bulge forming and pressing against you while you continued to grind against him. One of his arms wrapped around your back and the other reached down, using his thumb to tease your clit.

Not wanting to be outdone, you snuck one of your hands inside his rib cage and you traced your fingertips along the back of his sternum. He shivered and gasped against your shoulder, “Hey, that tickles~” 

His voice always stirred giddy feelings within you and you kept tracing, “Oh, well I guess I could do this somewhere else…” You bit your lip and reached out to hold his inner spine, stroking slowly.

He moaned and his body sagged against you, “Now you’re really playing dirty~” He hugged you close, a quiet contented hum vibrating in his rib cage while he rubbed his body against you. His eye socket was closed and his face was in utter bliss as he rutted against you. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach and your eyes teared up a bit. God, you loved this goofy skeleton so much.

Keeping your attention on his spine, you unzipped his jeans with your free hand and drew out his member. He stiffened in surprise for a brief moment before melting into your touch, moaning softly in your ear as you stroked his shaft. His obvious pleasure at your touch sent heat to your core and you could feel yourself getting wet. “Spirit~” you panted quietly, “Spirit, please.”

He pressed against your hand and scraped his teeth against your shoulder, purring quietly. “That feels so good…” He pumped slowly into your hand and arched his spine into your touch, “Shouldn’t have told you about my sweet spot…” He leaned back and gazed down at you, the hazy glow returning in his eye and a soft turquoise blush spread across his cheekbones. He slipped off your pants, still unzipped from before and tugged off your panties. Tossing them aside he tugged at your shirt with a soft smirk, “I’d love to strip you down but I don’t want you to get cold.”

You smiled and reached out to rub his hip, “Well you got a nice fluffy jacket on. Mind if I borrow it?”

His eye lit up and he helped you sit up, holding you close and stripping off your shirt. He kissed down your shoulder as he unclasped your bra and pulled it off. He sat you on his femurs, and you hugged him close while he shrugged off his jacket and supported your lower back. Hanging it on your shoulder, he guided your arms through the sleeves and laid you back down. He gazed down at you and sucked in a breath, and you burrowed into the floof to hid your shyness. “What are you looking at?”

He leaned down and ran his tongue up your chest, tracing along your breasts. “You look so damn sexy.” He rubbed his shaft against your entrance, teasing your lips and scratching down your sides with the tips of his phalanges. 

You curve your hips up and grind against his throbbing member, feeling yourself grow wetter with each movement. His hands ran down your sides, and hooked your legs over his clavicles. He sat up and held his cock, pressing the head against your opening. He tilted his skull up to the sky as he started to penetrate, and you reached out to hold onto his ribs for support. He moaned with you as he slowly started to push himself inside. When he fully seated, he let out a soft gasp and held your thighs. “You doing ok?” he whispered, shivering now and then each time your walls pulsed around him.

“Yeah, I’m great~” you giggled breathlessly, adjusting to his girth much more easily this time. You bucked up, encouraging him to move and his grip tightened around your thighs. He started to pump, massaging and scratching your legs while he moved. Your legs bounced against the back of his rib cage as his pace increased and you peered up at him, the amber firelight shining against his bones, and soft smile illuminated by the moonlight. His skull was tilted back, eye socket closed and quiet sounds of pleasure escaping his slightly parted jaws.

Hooking your hand under one of his lower ribs, you encourage him to lay down against you again and drop your legs, wrapping them tight around his pelvis. He moved his hands to squeeze your ass, angling your hips to help him penetrate deeper while he thrusted faster. His breath was hot against your neck, and your hands snaked up inside his rib cage, massaging his inner spine again. He laughed out a moan, “Damn you’re merciless~” He slowly dragged his tongue down your neck and bit down on your shoulder, groaning quietly.

You squeaked out and squeezed his spine a bit, focusing as much attention as you could muster on stroking up and down. His throbbing member tugged and pushed on your walls with each thrust. Heat started building into your core and his tongue licked across all the teeth marks he left, sending that tingling sensation down your back once more. “You’re no better.”

He laughed, squeezing your ass and increasing the pace even more. “I can’t help it. You just make me wanna pin you down and make love to you all night long.”

You moaned at the thought, turning and kissing his cheekbone, “That sounds amazing~”

His cock pulsed again, and he reached up to hold your wrists, pinning them above your head and pounding harder. You close your eyes and focus on the contrast of the coolness of his bones against your body, to the hot crackling fire at your side. His weight pressed against your chest, keeping you in place and lacing his fingers with yours. He started to pant heavily, making your heart race when he finally let himself relax and focus on pleasure. You squeezed your legs tighter around him for support and held onto his hands tightly. His cock throbbed hard inside you and he moaned, “So tight~” He dragged his tongue up your neck, his breathing ragged in your ear.

You panted with him, feeling the heat within your core becoming unbearable and squeezing around his member. He shuddered and curved his thrusts into you, nipping at your ear lobe. Your soul thrummed for him, wanting to see him undone and stay the night in his embrace. He purred quietly and his thrusts became harder and faster, his cock throbbing against your sensitive walls. He sucked in a breath and thrust in deep, arching his spine and moaning while his release filled you. The warmth deep inside sent shivers down your spine and you squeezed his hands tightly as your second orgasm hit you. Your walls clamped down around him and you gasped out in delight, “Oh Spirit~”

He inhaled a deep breath, rhythmically pumping and slowing his pace while you ground against him, riding out your orgasm. “I love you~” he purred quietly, kissing the corner of your jaw.

“I love you too.” You cupped his cheekbone, bringing his mouth to yours and kissing him tenderly.

He smiled into the kiss and let go of your hands, hugging you close, “You look so cute in my jacket by the way.”

“I thought you said I was sexy~” you teased, tickling the sides of his ribs and making him squirm.

“That too.” He laughed, “But you’re always sexy.” He sat up and looked at the fire dying down, “Should we move to the tent and call it a night?”

“Yeah,” you made a big show of yawning and stretching after he removed himself from you. Smiling coyly up at him, you say, “There’s just one problem.”

He pulled up his boxers and retrieved your clothes, “Oh? What’s that?”

“I only packed one sleeping bag.” You accepted them gratefully, dressing but deciding to keep his jacket on for now.

He smirked back at you, winking, “Well, that doesn’t sound like a problem to me.”

You blushed and pulled the hood up, nuzzling into the fluff, “Yeah, I guess it isn’t.”

He crawled back to you and scooped you up in his arms, kissing your forehead and carrying you to the tent. Unrolling the sleeping bag, he snickered and you blushed again when he realized it was designed for two people. He unzipped it and climbed in, patting the spot next to him and smiling at you, “Let’s get some sleep ok? I want to see the sunrise.”

You groaned and climbed in after him, snuggling in close and rubbing his humerus. “You’re going to have a hell of a time waking me up that early.”

He kissed your forehead again, “I’ll happily accept that challenge.”

Smiling softly, you closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms, his rib cage vibrating softly in a quiet hum.


	4. Size Difference (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster!sans/Reader
> 
> I tried to do a size kink which is sort of hard to write XD
> 
> He's a lot taller than the reader. Hope you enjoy!

You curse quietly to yourself, sprinting down the street as the brisk autumn air stole your breath away with each step. Even if it was a ridiculous thought, you could’ve sworn whoever designed this city conspired against you and you alone. The only affordable housing was in the outskirts away from the dining and shopping centers, but the walk itself wasn’t too bad, usually twenty to thirty minutes on a good day. But the library, the place you found sanctuary after studying, was the same distance in the opposite direction!

“Dammit why did I stay up so late! I could’ve just checked it out again!” you sprint across the street, thanking your lucky stars the light was red and didn’t have to stop your momentum now. With barely getting by paying rent and saving up for school, you really couldn’t afford unexpected expenses or late fees. “I can’t believe I overslept, I don’t have time for-“ 

Reprimanding yourself about your horrid sleep schedule was cut short as you slammed into a telephone pole, promptly falling on your rear as your books scattered on the sidewalk. “Ah!” you cried out, curling in on yourself. “Idiot, watch where you’re going!” One hand reached around for your books while the other tried to massage away the dull throbbing pain creeping up your thighs. Most of them were within reach, but you had to crawl a bit to collect the last one, grumbling to yourself as the pain seemed to grow with each flex of muscle.

“Excuse me?” A masculine voice, smooth but with a hint of roughness that instantly sent a thrill down your spine.

Wait… there should be one more, where did it go?

Huh…

Since when did telephone poles have feet?

“Oh my god!” you sat back and looked up in shock, hugging the books to your chest. “Y-you’re not a pole you’re a person!”

Clad in dark grey skinny jeans, deep black jacket with a gray fur lined hood and black boots, a skeletal man with an annoyed yet amused smirk squatted down in front of you, offering your book. He was so close his long legs almost bumped into you and he rested an elbow on his femur, “You have a really weird way of greeting someone.”

“O-oh I’m sorry!” you take the book with a grateful smile, then realize your error. “Ah! Oh geez I called you a person, but you’re a monster. I didn’t mean to offend you, and I’m sorry about before I wasn’t talking about you I-“

He waved, gesturing for you to relax and your eyes were drawn to the holes in his palms. How did his hand stay together like that? “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” His voice spoke easily, comfortable, as if he wasn’t concerned with what someone might think of him. “Although it’s fun to watch you humans scramble trying to figure out what word to use and which word might be considered offensive in some way.” He offered his hand to you with a smirk, “If you’re worried about calling me something, you can call me G.”

“G…” such a simple letter, and yet he used it as a name. “It’s nice to meet you.” Taking his hand, he easily helped you to your feet with a warmth blossoming in your chest. Weightless in his embrace, you stumbled and stepped back. “I don’t mean to be so rude, but I need to return these books before work.” If you could make it to the library in about two minutes and then sprint the whole way to work you might not be late.

“I could take them for you,” he offered, sensing your distress as he let you go once he was certain you wouldn’t fall over again. His form towered over yours, golden eye glowing with a mysterious aura. “I didn’t really have any plans for today anyway.” He withdrew a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and pinching it between his teeth.

“Oh no I couldn’t ask you to do that,” you protest, holding the books tighter in your arms.

He smirked, another thrill racing down your spine as his golden eye met your gaze, “You didn’t ask, I offered;” he held out his hand again, “and if it makes you feel better you can just owe me one.”

“I don’t know…” you never really liked being in debt to anyone, even for small things. You looked down at your watch and panic stopped your heart, “Crap! It’s later than I thought!” Without a thought you shoved the books into his arms, “Okay sounds great thank you! I’ll see you later!” Before either of you had a chance to process what just happened, you were already sprinting off in the other direction and praying you wouldn’t be late to work again.

A week passed, and the golden eyed skeleton faded from your mind into another blur of embarrassingly awkward social moments. At least work would be easy today, focusing more on stocking the shelves rather than the cashier. It wasn’t like you hated social interaction, but having breaks between conversations helped you avoid stress.

“Oh, it’s good to see you again.” A familiar voice sent tingles down the back of your neck.

Looking back your eyes were met with his sternum, roughly textured and scratched as if a hidden story was carved into his bones. Your gaze trailed up, following his vertebrae up to his mandible to his smirk, a crack leading up to his golden eye, “Oh, it’s you.”

“So, this is where you work?” He shifted his weight to one leg, taking the box of noodles from your hand and putting it up on the high shelf, “I can see why you ran off so fast now, did you make it in time?”

Heat rose to your cheeks and you smiled sheepishly, “I managed to clock in just in the nick of time.” You paused and gasped, “I totally forgot! Thank you so much for helping me.”

G smiled, his eye scanning your face and reddening cheeks, “Of course, how could I deny assistance to a fellow lover of manga?”

That cut through your nervousness, and your smile matched his. “You like manga too? I had no idea.”

“I don’t see how you would, since we just met a week ago.” he teased and you could’ve sworn his eye shined brighter when you laughed.

“Fair point,” your heartbeat eased into its normal rate as you gazed up at him, “I haven’t forgotten that I owe you for the help by the way. What can I do for you?”

He leaned back, crossing his arms and tilting his skull to the side in thought. “How about dinner? Are you off work soon?”

And there it goes again. Your heart thudded in your chest as you stuttered, “L-like a date?”

“Yes,” his direct way of speaking really sent your mind reeling and he chuckled, “if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” you whisper without a thought. You couldn’t help feeling drawn to this tall, lanky yet elegant skeleton. You paused and quickly looked down, “B-but I uh,” you didn’t have enough money to pay for a dinner and wouldn’t get paid until next week.

“I’m not looking for a free meal,” he said, seeming to read your thoughts and cupping your chin, tilting it up as he leaned down closer, “I’d just like to spend more time to get to know you~”

“N-no that’s not what I was going to say,” you say quickly, stepping back and stumbling against the shelving behind you. He was so much taller, and by just leaning in closer he seemed to trap you against the shelves behind you. “I just…”

His thumb grazed along your bottom lip, sending a tingling heat down your neck, “It’s okay, you don’t have to be so nervous around me.” He let you go and took another box of noodles from above your head, “I’ll even cook, so you don’t have to worry about the cost. How does that sound?” He put it in his basket and winked, “Since I’m grocery shopping anyway it’s really not that inconvenient.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.” You answer excitedly, “I’m off in 30.”

“Excellent,” he raised his hand in farewell and walked down the aisle, “I’ll shop around and meet you in the parking lot.”

“Okay!” You called back with a wave, eagerly returning to restocking. The night couldn’t finish fast enough and you had to stop yourself from running to the back to change into your street clothes. You nod goodbye to your manager as you punch out and made your way to the front of the store, hesitating as you stepped out into the night air. What if he left?

A black mustang pulled up, stopping in front of you and G climbed out. “Hey,” he walked around and opened the door for you, “ready to go?”

Glancing back at the store, you chew the inside of your cheek, realizing what you were doing. Getting into the car of a strange skeletal man you just met. You looked at him again, and were immediately eased by his smile. “Yeah,” you say as you approached the car and climbed in, “I’m ready.”

“Great,” he shut the door and walked around while you buckled up. He climbed in and put the car in drive, pulling out onto the street and driving through the town, “if at any point you want to go home just let me know.” He gazed at you, “I don’t want you to just agree to this because of the favor you owed me.”

“No, I know, but it does make me feel better that you said that.” Speaking to him was becoming easier the more you spent time with him, “I’ve hung out with a few monsters before, but I don’t think I’ve ever gone home with one.”

He laughed, “Interesting way to say that, but I like it.” He parked in the driveway of a simple looking home, “I just moved into this part of town recently, still adjusting to life on the surface.”

“Oh yeah?” you peer out the window as you take off the seatbelt, opening the door slowly. “Haven’t monsters been on the surface for a while though?”“Yes,” he got out and shut off the car, walking around to help you with the door. “I just chose to travel for a while before settling down.” He shut the door behind you and held out his arm, “I wanted to see as much of the surface as I could at first, I don’t think I slept in the same city for more than one night till last month.”

“That’s amazing!” you took his arm and together walked up his front steps to his home, pausing as he unlocked it to let you in. “Where did you go?”

He flicked on the light and gestured for you to sit on his couch in his living room, the decor simple and clean with modern taste. Dark hardwood floors drew in the light and his black couch rested against the wall opposite a large flat screen TV mounted above a fireplace. The kitchen could be seen through a small walkway, an island in the middle with granite countertops that just made you want to get in the kitchen and start making something. 

“I think the easier question to answer would be where didn’t I go.” He said with a smile, leaving you on the couch, “I’ll be right back, I have to go get the groceries.”

“I can help,” you say, starting to stand.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, already half out the door. He returned within minutes and winked at you, “It’d be rude of me to make you help me after a long day of work.”

You followed him into the kitchen anyway, “I really don’t mind, I actually love cooking.” Reaching into the bag, you withdrew canned tomatoes, Italian seasonings, and sausage, “It’s sort of why I work at a grocery store.”

“Alright sure,” he grinned at you, “I was thinking spaghetti and garlic bread. Would you want to help me with the second part?”

“Yeah!” you grabbed the loaf of bread, “I can definitely do that. I make the best garlic bread in town!”

He raised a brow bone and paused, looking at you and suddenly reminding you how short in stature you were compared to him. “Uh, I mean, I think it’s pretty good.” your fingers knead at the crust and you blush, looking away.

“It’s good to be confident,” he put a pot of water on the stove, “it’s very cute actually, coming from such a small human.”

“Hey!” You snap back with a sassy grin, “I’ll have you know that I’m not that far below the average height of a human.”

“My apologies,” his voice barely concealed his amusement. He salted the water and poured in the noodles, leaning over to grab another pan to start the sauce. “You really do have an interesting allure~”

“What do you mean?” you say as heat rose to your cheeks once more.  
“You’re so shy and timid at first, but you have… such an underlying confidence that…” He paused, staring the sauce while the bread baked, “I don’t know how to say it, it just makes me want to see more.”

“See… more?” you breathed, bracing yourself on the counter. 

His eye met yours again, but looked away again, “I guess that was a little too forward. I’m sorry.”

“No,” your hand reached for his, “it wasn’t I was just surprised.” You squeezed his hand, looking at his holed palm, “I’m curious too.”

Bony fingers intertwined with yours, “Well, after dinner you’re free to see as much as you like.”

“I look forward to it,” your words were much more even than your heart as you two stood hand in hand, watching him cook with his other hand. He gestured to you and you giggled, offering your own free hand to help finish prep and plating up the meal. Once the spread was on the counter you sighed, gently squeezing his hand.

“Um, we should probably let go now huh?”

“Oh did you want to?” he teased, pulling you closer to him and letting go of your hand to wrap his arm around your shoulders, “I was thinking we could just keep it casual and eat in the kitchen, does that sound okay with you~?” he reached over to your plate and twirled some noodles on the fork, offering it to you. “It’s just easier this way.”

You would’ve said something indignant, but the idea of him feeding you was kind of adorable. Just a few bites though, then you’d feed yourself. “You act cool, but you’re kind of a dork aren’t you?”

“Hey,” he set your fork down and turned, grabbing your hips and picking you up as if you weighed nothing and set you on the counter, “that’s not nice of you to say~ I’ve been the proper gentleman all night.” The clack of bone against stone made you jump as he braced his hands on either side of your legs and he leaned closer, now eye level with you. “But I could definitely change my tune if you prefer~”

A soft squeak escaped your lips, and his eye seemed to glow with a primal energy for a brief moment and he licked his teeth. Shit he could do that? The golden glow seemed even more enticing as it peered out from his parted jaws, “What would that entail, if I may ask?” Your voice shook with the excited shiver running down your body.

Without a word, his teeth pressed against your lips, smooth and cool with a hidden energy thrumming from deeper within. Your heart leapt to your throat and stopped, hands flying to your chest before your mind forgot how to make your body move. 

The lack of response deterred him, and he started to pull back, “Sorry, I misread-“

Your lips crashed against his teeth, hand reaching out to cling to his ribs, the bones so thick you could barely wrap your fingers around them. Smooth with patches of roughness, scratches and scars tantalized your fingertips as you explored his rib cage, kissing him once more. “There was nothing to misread, G.” you whisper, lips slightly parted against his teeth. Something about him… just made you want more.

That was all the prompting he needed. His hands grabbed your thighs, pulling you to the edge as he kissed you again, sighing softly and parting his teeth to bite your bottom lip. Your thighs squeezed together and your arms wrapped around his cervical vertebrae as the back of your ears started to tingle. Yes~ Your lips parted further in invitation. What would a monster taste like?

His ethereal tongue filled your mouth, exploring slowly before dominating your own and teasing you with his sweet taste. It was strange… with a hint of peaches… but damn you could get used to it~

Strong hands pulled you closer still, guiding you to wrap your legs around his pelvis for stability. He broke the kiss to trace his teeth down your jaw, pinching the skin at the corner of your jaw in a taunting bite. You gasped and he chuckled, hands roaming up your sides, “Oh I like that sound…” The tips of his phalanges grazed the exposed curves of your hips, “I’d love to hear more~”

Your legs hugged him closer and you pressed your face into his clavicle, “G… you’re such a tease.” Turning your head, your tongue ran up his cervical vertebrae, exploring each little divot and curve. “Too bad I am too~”

He groaned, digging his phalanges into your flesh and kissing down your neck, “There’s that secret confidence… damn I didn’t think you’d find my weakness so easily.”

The sounds he made sounded like heaven, and gave you even more of that confidence. You leaned into him, pressing your chest against his sternum as you sucked on his clavicle. He scratched up your sides as his hands reached higher under your shirt, easily finding the clasp of your bra. He paused with your gentle breath before unlatching it and reaching around to palm over your soft mounds. 

You gasp and moaned, pressing yourself into his touch, “Oh G~”

His tongue glided up your neck slowly while he pinched and lightly twisted your nipple, “There’s a good sound~” He leaned back, stopping his touches and eliciting a soft whimper from your lips. “I’d like to see what I’m doing though.”

With a roll of your eyes, you placed a palm against his sternum, pushing him back. Fighting back a smile, you trace circles against the bone, “What happened to the gentleman? Is that really the best way to ask?”

“Sorry,” he grinned, kissing you again as he lifted up your shirt and slipped it off your body. “Let me make it up to you.” 

“Wha-“

His tongue glided down your collarbone, dipping into the valley between your breasts and sending a strange magical energy into your skin, making it prickle and shiver. Wrapping your legs tighter around him, you leaned back and hugged his skull to your chest, moaning in bliss. His laughter vibrated against your skin while his tongue flicked across your nipple, hands easily massaging your abdomen in smooth motions, his handspan covering across your torso.

This monster… so mysterious and suave, easily cornering and overpowering you as he wished.

With a gentle bite on your left breast, his hand dipped lower and cupped over your entrance, stroking slow and deliberate. A shudder traveled from your neck down to your toes, and you playfully humped against his hand.

He smirked with a soft sigh, leaning back and gazing at you. “Why don’t we move to the other room? We can finish eating later.” He noticed your dazed expression and patted your thigh, “Keep your legs tight around me, alright?”

You nodded and his arm wrapped around your lower back, pulling you off the counter. He supported you with one hand on your ass, walking out into the living room with an easy stride. The heat lingering in your cheeks spread to your chest as he carried you comfortably. Roaming your hands across his ribs, you peeked up at him again, wondering how such a strong monster was so close and gentle with you.

He set you down on the arm rest, guiding you to lay down with your hips resting on it. He hooked his phalanges in the hem of your jeans and looked down into your eyes, “Still okay?”

You met his gaze, unable to fight the eager smile tugging at your lips, “Definitely okay.”

He winked and pulled them down in one smooth motion, undressing you completely now. “Wow…” he muttered before he could catch himself, running his hand up your slender legs, “humans are always so…” he bent over, kissing below your navel, “interesting~”

Each kiss along your abdomen made your muscles tense and relax, over and over as he peppered them down your body. His hands massaged up your torso and tickled the curve of your hips before they gently guided your legs apart.

His actions paused for a moment, taking in your naked form presented before him. He kissed just above your clit, a new heat blossoming deep within you, much stronger and new compared to your heated blush. Your hips bucked and he smirked, biting along the curve in retaliation while one of his phalanges dipped between your outer lips. “Very interesting indeed~” he mused, stroking in deliberate even motions that became faster as your budding arousal made his bone grow slick. 

You cry out as the cold bone traced around your opening, testing your readiness. “Oh god, G~!” When his phalange started to penetrate, oh how it made you scream.

He kissed up your body, loving the way you bucked and squirmed beneath him, doing most of the work for him as you clung to his ribs. Panting, you whined in need and his kiss answered your call, catching your cry as his phalange penetrated in deeper.

With each pump the burning desire in your core grew, and you pushed him back again, panting a little, “H-hold on,”

He stopped, giving you space, “What is it?”

“More, please.” you begged, hazily looking up into his eyes, “I can handle it.”

His smirk did nothing to quell the fire, “If you say so~” he withdrew his phalange, licking your arousal clean with his beautiful golden tongue. Tinkling of metal mixed with your heavy breaths and the achingly slow grind of zipper teeth separating before he pulled down his jeans. “Just ah, don’t freak out on me okay?”

“What?” puzzled, you push up on your elbows to look more closely to what he was doing. You didn’t even think about his skeletal body. Could he even…?

A hazy golden blush spread across his cheekbones and he hooked a thumb in his boxers, “Yes, I still can,” he answered the question you didn’t have the courage to ask, laughing at your bright red face. “it’s just a little different.” Pulling them down, he exposed his bare pelvis and held his other hand in front of it. The same golden glow concentrated along the base, and an ecto substance started to form, extending toward his hand but not quite taking shape. He guided it to form a firmer shaft, and you gulped watching him stroke himself.

“Holy crap that’s cool.” you mutter, reaching out to touch it. He flinched briefly, making you hesitate, but with a gentle smile you met his eye while your fingertips glided down the shaft. It had substance, but almost seemed like it would vanish in an instant, coating your fingers.

He grinned, pressing himself into your palm, “Well, if you’re really up for trying something new I wouldn’t mind it too.” he winked, “Would you let me play a little?”

“What did you have in mind?” you ask, growing used to looking up at him.

“Wrap your legs around me again,” he said gently, guiding you to sit up and scooping you up again, his member pressing against your slit this time. “Good~” he held your ass in both hands this time, carefully moving you up and down.

Clinging to his ribs, you moan as his shaft teased your outer lips, “Oh yes~!” The way he moved you so easily, you felt so weightless and free in his arms. Curving your hips into his motions, you couldn’t help the needy gasp as the head of his cock tempted your entrance, the need to feel it inside growing.

He grunted and turned, pressing your back against the wall, pinning you between his sternum and the cold wood. Shivering, your grip tightens around his ribs and you kiss down his jaw wherever you could manage to reach. He laughed softly, gradually prying your hands from his ribs and holding your wrists in one of his hands. Curious, you let him bring them up and pin them above your head in his right hand, while his left massaged your thigh. “Keep those legs around me alright~”

Curving his pelvis back and supporting your backside, he lined himself up and pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, “Still ready for me?”

“Please stop teasing me,” you whine, hips quivering. Damn every time you looked up to meet his eye just made you melt.

“Sorry~” he said, clearly not sorry at all. “I just love your expressions.” He guided your hips down, pressing his pelvis into you and pushing his thickness in.

The back of your head thunked against the wall, and you moan in pain mixed with ecstasy as his girth began to stretch your walls, penetrating in deeper. Curling your toes and focusing on your breathing, you really hoped you wouldn’t faint. Fuck, of course you should’ve expected him to be large. 

He chuckled, thrusting in unexpectedly and fully seating in a forced stroke. Your yelp caused his grip on your wrists too loosen, “Too much?”

“No, not at all~” you murmur back, hugging him closer with your legs. “Still a gentleman, aren’t you, G?” Starting to grind into him, your eyes beg him to move.

His smirk returned, and he began to rock into your movements, his thick member causing your walls to stretch further with each thrust. “Such a tease~” He continued to rock until the pace began to pick up, and he dropped your arms, grabbing fistfuls of your ass. 

Thank the heavens. Your arms wrapped around him, clinging to him desperately while he pumped, silently begging him to go faster.

He was more than happy to answer your silent plea, thrusting in faster and pressing his forehead to the wall above your head, tucking you safely between his body and the wall. Oh the safe feeling of being surrounded by him made your heart race, but even so he couldn’t-

He moved abruptly, laying you across the couch and bracing his elbows on either side of your head, “Keep those legs up,” he muttered huskily, thrusting faster still.

Your eyes rolled back, losing yourself as his cock penetrated deeper and hitting your sweet spot deep within your core. That heat was quickly becoming unbearable, and your arms flopped uselessly to your sides, “Oh G~” curving your hips up, you tilt your head back into the cushions, panting heavily and bucked up desperately into his pelvis. Just a little more… just a little more…

Limply, you reached around and pressed your fingertips to your swollen clit, moaning in ecstasy. Oh yes~ your climax was so close now, his member pulsing in response to your fluttering walls. Rubbing circles and reaching up to hold one of his ribs, you cried out yet again, “Oh G~” a rush of bliss filled your mind, sending waves from your head to your toes as your walls clamped down around his cock.

He groaned, clutching at the cushion as he pumped even faster the moment your walls clenched, “Oh god~” He pulled out to the tip before thrusting in one final time, his own warmth releasing deep within you and sending another wave of pleasure throughout your body with your aftershocks.

The two of you stayed still for a few moments until he shifted, curving his spine to kiss the top of your head, “I was wrong about humans, you’re not just interesting.” He gently pulled out, scooting down the couch and kissing your cheeks, “You’re amazing~"


	5. Lingerie (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!sans/Reader

The rustle of dry leaves against the sidewalk always stirred excitement deep within you as you walked toward the skelebros house after work. It was almost routine at this point, and you couldn’t remember the last night you spent alone since you and Blue started dating. He was always such a sweetheart, and never seemed to mind you dropping by. It was just… so lonely going to your empty apartment after work.

After the first time falling asleep in his arms, god you were addicted. His bones were strangely comfortable, their rigidness keeping you safe from any imaginary dangers from your dreams. Your heart skipped at the memory of the first time you woke up from a nightmare, his gentle blue eyes shining like stars in the middle of the night while he held you close and whispered quiet comforts.

He never pressed for the reason behind your nightmares or made you feel embarrassed for waking in the middle of the night. He wouldn’t even let you apologize for waking him, and instead would stroke your cheek with his adorable sleepy smile until you relaxed again. Maybe this time he could help you… work out some tension before bed?

You giggled to yourself and rang the doorbell, trying not to smile like an idiot while you waited. You’ve tried to make your desires known before, but he never quite seemed to catch your hints. Or maybe it was because he was a monster and you were human? Or… 

Your smile fell sightly and you jumped when the door opened.

“Oh hey, human,” Stretch answered, leaning against the door jam with a lazy grin, “you’re here early. Did ya skip work today?”

“No!” you stuck out your tongue, pushing doubtful thoughts away. “It was a slow day so they let me take off. Is Blue still out?”

“Yeah, he’s off training with Alphys and some of her clients.” he backed up and nodded his skull toward their living room, “But you’re welcome to hang out with me till he gets back.”

“Thanks,” you say and step in, shrugging off your jacket and draping it over the couch as he shut the door. “what were you doing?”

He followed, flopping onto the couch and propping his long legs up on the coffee table. “Just watching some TV,” he grinned up at you, patting the cushion next to him, “there’s so many human shows I haven’t seen before.”

You raised a brow and settled in next to him, nudging his femur, “You sure Blue’s okay with your foot rest?” 

He raised a phalange to his teeth and winked, “I won’t tell him if you won’t.”

Rolling your eyes, you kicked off your shoes and tucked your legs up on the couch, “You wouldn’t tell him anyway.”

“Fair point,” he snickered, moving his arms behind his skull and slouching further as if he wanted to become one with the couch. You leaned into him, an easy friendship had blossomed from the first time you met, and you loved how casual it always felt hanging out with him. Sassy as he may be, he was always there to talk you through anything that troubled you with work. The two of you watched in comfortable silence for about an hour before he spoke again, “so when are you gonna bone my brother?”

“W-what?!” you squeak, sitting up stock straight and staring at him wide-eyed. “Why on earth would you ask me that?”

His shit-eating grin couldn’t get any wider as his mischievous eye sockets met your eyes, “Well, you two have been getting pretty close haven’t ya? I know he studies different dating articles for humans, but,” he pinched your burning cheek, “pretty sure you guys are doing something wrong if you haven’t gotten passed cuddling yet.”

“We’ve kissed!” you sputtered indignantly, smacking his hand back and trying to calm your flustered heart.

That just made him laugh more, “God, you’re adorable together,” he waggled his brow bones, turning to face you and leaning on the back of the couch, “did you guys use tongue yet?”

“Oh my god shut up!” you shoved him, unable to fight your own giggles. Dammit, now you’re thinking about the first time Blue surprised you with his sweet ecto tongue, filling your mouth with its soft jellylike texture. Your hands clutched at his hoodie, mumbling, “Y-yes, we have… a little.”

“Alright, you two aren’t totally hopeless,” He started to say, smirking at your ever-increasing blush. “Is that something you’d want with him?”

“Papyrus…” you groaned, laying back on the arm reset and covering your face with your hands, “I mean yeah, but it’s so awkward to talk about.” He seemed to wait for your heart to stop racing, and you squirmed, “I’ve tried to figure out how to approach it, but I don’t know if he’s oblivious or too polite to say no to me.”

“He just doesn’t tend to think that way,” he pinched your knee, making you squeak and peer up at him. “like I said, my bro has been studying a lot of dating habits humans have to the point where I don’t think he’d actually notice advances toward himself.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his skull, “He’s been so focused on trying to find someone for me, since having you has made him so happy.”

“Wait, really?” you sat up a little, taken aback. “I make him happy?”

“Of course you do,” he just shook his skull as if surprised you’d doubt yourself, “I think that’s why he chooses to miss the signals. He doesn’t want to screw anything up with you or rush anything.”

“But…” why was this not as embarrassing to talk about as you’d expect with Stretch? “I would want to um,”

“Screw with him?” he taunted.

“Shut up!” Oh now it’s back. You groaned and collapsed on the couch again, burying your face into the backrest. “I mean yeah, but ugh quit saying it like that.”

He hummed in thought, stroking his mandible, “We just gotta think of a way you could approach it in a way he can’t confuse… what about a sign?” He snickered through his teeth, “You could hang it up above his bed. Something like, ‘Can you do a favor for me?’ and have ‘favor’ written on your forehead.”

You grabbed a pillow and tossed it haphazardly, missing your target but at least making him duck. “That’s such a weird and terrible idea.”

“Well I don’t hear you pitching anything!” Stretch countered, smacking you with the pillow.

Hugging your legs to your chest and resting your chin on your knees, you focus on wiggling your toes, “Maybe I could think of some way to ask him… next time we’re alone together.”

“Has that worked before?” he asked.

You sigh and curl your toes again, “No, I usually get too shy to finish asking.”

He leaned back, crossing his arms and staring at the TV, distracted. “Okay, well neither of you are good with words. And apparently you hate signs…” He closed his eye sockets, humming quietly. “Oh, what if you made your gesture more direct? Like a sign, but without words.”

“A sign without words? Like a puzzle?” you sat up and stretched, crossing your legs.

“Sort of,” he chuckled, standing up. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” he walked upstairs and vanished in his room, leaving you to wonder what he was up to by yourself.

You sprawled out on the couch, taking out your phone to play some games while you waited, kicking your feet up behind you. Blue had gotten you hooked on puzzle games, and dang could they get addictive! A notification from Stretch popped up, interrupting your mojo before you could get hooked and lose another hour of your life popping bubbles. You glanced up the stairs, feeling puzzled and tapped on the link.

The web browser popped up revealing a local clothing store’s website and…

“Papyrus!” you exclaimed, sitting up and clutching your phone, running to the foot of the stairs.

He was leaning on the railing at the top, texting. “What?”

“Are you serious? Why would you think of something like this?” Were your ears on fire? You were pretty sure your ears were on fire.

He shrugged, shoving his phone in his pocket, “I think the real question is why didn’t you think of it first?” He started walking down the stairs, “It’s a good idea, isn’t it?”

You squinted, watching him walk down step by step until he was next to you. “You came up with that idea awfully quick.”

An unexpected orange glow started to show on his face, “What’re you insinuating?”

“Are you blushing?” you teased, poking his ribs. “Embarrassed for looking at pervy things?”

“Oh hush,” he grabbed your wrists, blush glowing brighter and looking away. “I… research too.”

“Uh huh~” you grinned smugly; revenge was always sweet.

“I’m not a perv, I’m a man of science.” he said cooly, letting go of your wrists and shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. “My bro has a lot of questions about humans, and I want to make sure I can help him out.”

“Okay, sure.” you smirked, “Whatever you say.”

He booped your forehead, “You sure you wanna tease someone who’s helping ya?” He led you to the front door, “Just go get the sign, and I’ll be out at Muffet’s tonight.”

You bit your bottom lip, putting your shoes back on, “I didn’t want to kick you out of your home…”

“I’ll be fine,” he laughed, “It’s not the first time that I fell asleep at her bakery.” 

“Would it be weird if I let you have the keys to my place, just in case?” you offered, looking up at him.

“Oh, I was kidding,” he waved his hand and laughed, “but if you’re really worried about that I can sleep over at your place tonight.” he nudged you, “It’ll give you two plenty of time~”

Heat rose to your face, and you grabbed your keys, shoving them into his hands. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“If he goes down on you? No, definitely not.” he winked, walking out the door to head off to Muffet’s and leaving you to prepare for Blue’s surprise.

Before you could talk yourself out of it, you ran outside and made your way to store to get what you needed while making minimal eye contact. You weren’t embarrassed, definitely not embarrassed. Just socially awkward. People buy stuff like this all the time and it’s totally normal.

Not embarrassing.

Not at all.

But oh the thought of Blue’s face when he sees you tonight… it made your knees weak. You mumbled thanks to the cashier, hugging the bag to your chest while you practically stumbled and ran all the way back to their house. Shutting the door behind you, you take a moment to rest your back against it and close your eyes, breathing in and out slowly. Tonight was going to be your special night with Blue… you trusted him and knew he wouldn’t hurt you. There was no reason to be so nervous. With one last shaky breath, you took off your shoes and went upstairs to wait for him in his room.

———

“Pap I’m home!” Blue called, the front door creaking to announce his arrival. “Pap?” You shiver, pulling the covers up to your chin while butterflies danced in your stomach. His boots thudded against the floor as he walked around, searching for his brother. “Huh, he must be out… oh!” You could hear some shuffling when he found your shoes, “Human? Human, where are you?!” 

His excited voice made the butterflies swirl faster and your voice cracked briefly. “I’m up here, in your room!”

“Oh okay!” he called, his footsteps getting closer as he started walking up the stairs. “Are you not feeling well, human?” He knocked before opening the door and peering inside, his cute grin full of concern. “You don’t usually go to bed without me.”

Okay, here we go. You sit up and let the blanket fall, revealing your new…. top? It was a tasteful piece of lingerie, light blue because wouldn’t want to match their partner? The front was completely open, only held together with a ribbon between your breasts and light blue panties to match. The sheer fabric allowed your curves to be easily seen, and you fiddled with the ribbon. “I’m sorry, Blue, I just needed to-“

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” He sputtered and slammed the door shut, speaking through the wood. “I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU WEREN’T DECENT!”

You bit back a smile, heart fluttering as you crawled out of the bed and approached the door, “No, it’s okay they’re just…” you scratched your head, “pajamas. I wanted to see what you thought. Do you not like them?” you grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly, opening it again.

Blue’s rib cage was heaving, a hazy blush causing most of his face to turn a vibrant shade of blue. His eyes darted all around, scanning over your form and trying to look away. “Oh, right, of course. Mweh heh heh I knew that…” his voice was unsteady, and he clenched his fists, finding the ceiling oddly fascinating. “You look very nice.”

“You’re not looking at me.” you pouted.

“I don’t need to look at you to know you look lovely.” he countered, still staring at the ceiling.

“Blue…” you whined and grabbed his arm, tugging him into the room. “Look at me, please?” His shyness gave you confidence, and you smiled when he timidly followed you into the room and shut the door behind him.

“H-human…” he stole another brief glance at you, then covered his face with his scarf. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this but,” he peeked out, starry eye shining with a strange new light, “I can see through your shirt.”

You giggled, pulling his scarf down and kissing his teeth, “Yeah, that’s sort of the point~”

He blushed, eyes scanning down your body once more while his hands hovered over your hips. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the words to speak. Abruptly, he clapped his hands over yours and holding them to his chest. “Human, I have to confess something!”

“Um, okay?” you were a little confused, but squeezed his hands in yours. “What is it?”

He fidgeted from foot to foot, glancing away again. “The Magnificent Sans might… have a few weaknesses after all…” his smile fell and he looked at you sadly, “I’ve worked very diligently to avoid lewd thoughts about you but,” he squeezed his eye sockets shut and bowed, “when you’re dressed like this I can’t help thinking about how much I want to make you mine!”

“Aw, Blue…” his words made your heart thud in your chest and you kissed his skull, holding his cheekbones gently and encouraging him to stand up. “It’s okay,” you whisper, gazing into his big blue eyes and caressing the edges of his mandible, “I want you to make me yours.” 

He sucked in a breath, holding your hips, “H-human are you sure?” He rubbed his thumbs into the curves of your hips, making you shiver, “I’m afraid if I start, I might not be able to stop myself.”

“I trust you,” you say easily, kissing his teeth again. “I want to do this with you, Blue.”

It was his turn to shiver as he tilted his skull to the side and deepened the kiss, pulling your hips closer. “Okay,” he murmured, peppering soft kisses down your jaw, “I wouldn’t mind getting a better look at your… new pajamas…”

You bite back a grin, closing your eyes and letting him lead you back to the bed, sitting down with him standing between your legs. His gloved hands roamed up your sides, leaving goosebumps in his wake as he massaged your exposed skin. “Wowie…” he muttered softly to himself, taking his time to caress your body lovingly. Once he was more comfortable, he guided you to lay on your back, straddled over you while he pinched and kneaded your skin.

Squirming beneath him, you giggled and grab his arms, whining playfully, “Aw Blue that tickles~”

He smirked, grabbing your hips and kneading the curves with his thumbs, dipping into the hollow and causing a new heat to form as you tried to escape. “Oh does it? How about this?” he pressed harder, causing you to squeal.

“Y-yes! That tickles a lot! Q-quit it, Blue!” you kicked your legs frantically, laughing and squirming beneath him.

He kept up his attack, kissing down your neck and tracing his teeth along your throat, “Humans are so soft and squirmy~” He finally relented, holding your wrists and pinning your arms above your head with one hand, “I’ll have to help you hold still~” He continued to kiss your neck while his free hand roamed up higher, teasing just below your breasts.

“F-fine, but take off your gloves!” you panted, arching into his touch. The pause in his motions made you blush, squeezing your thighs together, “Please?”

He chuckled, sitting up and locking eyes with you while he bit one of the fingers with his teeth and yanked them off, tossing them aside one by one. He pinned your arms again and continued his teasing, the chill of his bones against your skin sending tingles racing down your spine.

He waited until you groaned desperately, cupping your breast in his hand and squeezing it gently. “Oh yes, Blue~” you breathed, arching up higher. He must’ve read your mind because soon his teeth were pressed against your lips, playfully nibbling on your bottom lip while his tongue asked for invitation. Ever the gentleskele~ You smiled into the kiss, parting your lips and moaning into his mouth.

His tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring every part while his phalanges pinched your nipple, giving it an experimental twist. You squeaked, bucking up into him and earning a gentle rumbling laugh from your skeleton. He curled his tongue around yours, tugging playfully and making this strange heat burn hotter.

You moaned, pulling at his grip and squirming pitifully. A gentleskele through and through, but damn he was so strong. Bucking your hips up again, you wriggle your tongue free and wrestle with his, filling your mouth with his sweet taste.

He broke the kiss, panting into your neck, “Oh human~” he let go of your wrists, rubbing his hand down your arms and holding your torso. “The sounds you make are…” he kissed down your collarbone to your chest, gazing up at you lustfully, “… definitely my weakness.” The delicate ribbon that kept your breasts hidden was now pinched between his teeth. He pulled it up slowly, unraveling it and allowing your lingerie to fall freely, exposing your body. “Now I just need to find yours~” his voice dropped a few levels, husky and full of desire.

“Oh god yes~” you whispered, reaching up to rub his arms while his eye greedily roamed over your form. “You’re free to search all you like.”

Without hesitation, his hands ran up and down your body, holding your soft mounds while he kissed down your chest down to your navel. “So kind and generous,” he traced his teeth around your navel, humming to himself while he pinched and twisted your nipples. “Hm, I do like that response… but…” his hands trailed down lower, hooking around the hemline of your panties, “that doesn’t sound quite like the weakness I’m looking for.”

You tilted your head up, swallowing the lump in your throat while you caught his eye. He warned you that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, but he was still waiting for you to say the word. “Yes,” you lifted your hips to make it easier for him, “please…”

He smiled, kissing your hip and shifting down while he peeled off your panties, tossing them to the floor. His hands ran up your thighs, spreading your legs while he looked down at your slick entrance. “Um, would it be silly of me to ask if I can keep my battle body on this time?” he scratched his cheekbone and glanced away, “I’ve never done this with a human before and it helps me feel brave.”

Your heart skipped a beat and you lifted your legs, using them to answer as you wrapped them around his hips to pull him closer. “Kiss me, Blue~” you purred, running your calf up his spine.

His cool teeth pressed against your lips, the heat within your core becoming unbearable. How could a skeleton be so cute and sexy at the same time? You wrapped your arms around him, kissing him again and again while you pulled him closer. He moaned, finally letting you hear him. You nibbled on his jaw, stroking down his sternum and sneaking your hand up his shirt. You wanted to hear more of those sweet sound~ Your hand wrapped around his spinal cord, massaging slow and rough with your thumb.

He gasped and rested his forehead against your shoulder, “Oh human~ that feels nice…” He bucked and you rubbed down his spine and ribs. His own hand reached down to your entrance, stroking up your slit.

With a squeak, you wrap both arms around his lumbar vertebrae, applying more pressure with your thumbs and causing the joints to pop. He moaned louder, biting your shoulder and tracing his phalange around your opening. He rocked his pelvis into you slowly, sliding his phalange inside up to the second knuckle.

Two could play at this game~ You whimper and sit up a bit, hands dipping lower under his pants, tracing along his hips and following the curves until you cupped the front of his pelvis. “Blue~”

“Oh human~” he moaned again, pumping his phalange in and out. “I feel so strange,” he pressed the front of his pelvis into your palm, grinding slowly, “so… warm…”

“Me too,” you whispered, helping him pull his pants down to his femurs and take in the view of his exposed pelvis. His milky white bones illuminated by the cyan glow forming around his pubic bone. Curiously, you held the bone carefully, using your fingers to rub and illicit moans of bliss from your skeleton.

“Oh wowie~ that feels amazing.” he praised, pressing his rib cage against you while he bucked into your hand. The more you rubbed, the brighter the glow until the same squishy substance that formed his tongue began to press into your palm.  
Mystified, you stroked the ecto substance to encourage it to form into a large erect member, your heart racing. “Oh my god…”

“Is it okay?” he whispered timidly, removing his phalange from you.

“Amazing, just like you~” you purred, cupping his cheekbone with one hand and kissing him again. “Are you ready?”

“I’m supposed to ask that,” he mumbled sheepishly, pumping himself into your grip.

So cute and so sexy~ You laid back down, rubbing the head of his member against your entrance, “It’s okay to ask each other~” he shuddered, his pelvis curving into you and pressing himself closer. 

You wince a little and he frowned, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” you inhale a shaky breath, “Just… wow… you’re so thick.”

He rested his weight on his elbows, one hand over yours as he rubbed himself against your outer lips, lubricating his cock. “Sorry, I can’t really control how it forms.” He blushed, “I’ll go slow.”

“Thank you,” you whisper, bucking your hips against the head of his cock until it pushed inside. “Oh god~” you moan, arching back and allowing him to wrap his arms around you.

He steadily pushed his way inside, rocking back whenever he met with resistance, and breathed out a gentle sigh when he was finally seated. “You’re squeezing me so tightly,” he murmured, nuzzling into your neck, “I’m so happy to share this with you.”

“Me too,” you squeezed his pelvis with your legs and hugged him tightly. Your heart raced with love for this sweet skeleton, and you kissed along his cervical vertebrae. “Just give me a minute, okay?”

“Of course,” he whispered against your neck, hugging you closer.

After a few minutes, your walls relaxed around his thick girth, “Okay, I think I’m ready.” 

He nodded silently, starting to rock himself in and out in shallow thrusts. His moans made your walls quiver, and you crossed your ankles, bucking up into him to encourage him to pick up the pace. He was more than happy to oblige, thrusting faster and nibbling on your neck between panted breaths, “Oh human~”

Your walls pulsed against his throbbing member, and you unwrapped your legs from his pelvis, bracing your feet against the bed. “Blue~ oh Blue~!” you exclaimed, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Your breathing became ragged, and your body fell limp as he made love with you, moving in fast deep thrusts straight into your core. His throbbing member pulled at your walls, making your thoughts hazy and muddled. Nothing but euphoria existed and you slurred sweet nothings beneath him.

“Oh human~!” he moaned, grabbing your ass and thrusting harder. “Please cum for me human!” He bit your earlobe, groaning in need. “I can’t until you do.”

Your body bounced beneath him, and you moaned, unable to form words at this point. Your walls fluttered around his cock, and you managed to cup his cheekbone, moving his skull so you could gaze into his eyes, murmuring, “Oh Blue…” You clutched at his battle body, squeezing his pelvis with your thighs as the heat reached its peak and hit your hard, rushing your release throughout your body. Your grip fell slack and you just gazed into his starry eyes as he pumped through your aftershocks, sending you into another wave of orgasmic pleasure.

His eyes lit up in shock, and he threw his skull back, moaning in bliss while his throbbing member emptied his load deep inside you. “Human…” he shivered, shaking off his aftershocks and nuzzling into your neck, “Thank you so much.”

Your cheeks warmed, and you hugged him close, “No, thank you~” You kissed along his jaw, “I’m so happy I got to finally share that with you.”

He giggled under his breath, “Mweh heh heh… I’m glad I was able to share this with you too, you’re the most amazing human I’ve ever met.”

“Oh Blue…” you whispered, running your hand up and down his spine sleepily, “You’re the most magnificent monster I’ve ever met~”

He chuckled again, carefully pulling out and moving to lay beside you, “Is it okay if we lay like this for a little bit?” he blushed, “I’m sorry I got a little carried away. I didn’t even ask if-“

You pressed a finger to his teeth to shush him, “I would love to lay here with you~ and that was absolutely okay.” You rolled onto your side to face him, pressing your forehead against his and closing your eyes, dozing off in a contented slumber.


	6. HJ and Master/Slave mention (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some SpicyHoney because I love it so much <3

Stretch sighed, lounging on the couch and scrolling through various apps on his phone while he waited for Edge to come downstairs. “Ya know, if we don’t leave in the next twenty minutes we’ll be late.” he called up, finding a mindless bubble popping game. He’d rather have a night in if it were up to him, but he knew how anal Edge could get if their plans fell through.

“I’m almost ready!” he yelled back, words emphasized with a loud thud.

Stretch sat up quickly, looking upstairs. “You okay?”

“Of course!”

He chuckled and settled back onto the couch, figuring he still had another ten minutes or so before he’d actually be ready.

The bedroom door flew open and Edge strode out with an aura of confidence and strength, making his way down the stairs. “Are you even ready?” he asked, mildly frustrated when he reached the living room.

“Yeah,” he pointed at his flip-flops by the door, “just gotta put on my shoes.”

“Unbelievable,” he put his hands on his hips, “Do you even know where the short ones are?”

“Of course,” Stretch gestured lazily to the kitchen, “my bro was making a snack for yours.”

“They’re not even here,” Edge sighed, “probably off corrupting my brother.”

“Hey,” he sat up and gave Edge a cheeky grin, “pretty sure if anyone’s getting corrupted it’s my bro. Have you seen the way Red looks at Blue?” He tsked playfully and stood up, smirking at Edge’s appalled face.

“Whatever, if anything were to happen, Blue would be very lucky.” he crossed his arms and grinned wickedly, “My brother may appear lazy, but I’ve trained him to be the very best!” He took a prideful stance with a hand on his sternum, “It’s only natural he’d take after me, after all!”

“Uh huh,” Stretch pulled out his phone and held it up to show the time, “so does Red usually miss dinner reservations too?”

“Dammit!” Edge cursed, snatching the phone. “Why didn’t you tell me what time it was?!”

He shrugged, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets, “Well, actually I didn’t have a second thought about whether or not you knew how to check a clock.” He winked, “I guess it’s time I watch you closer, huh?”

Edge’s red eyes glowed with annoyance, and he tossed the phone onto the couch. “Ugh, don’t start that crap now, we need to figure out what we’re going to do for dinner.”

“Relax,” he half-hugged, mostly leaned on, Edge, “I already ordered a pizza~”

“Gross,” he shifted his weight to one leg, “I don’t want to eat that greasy garbage.”

“Aww, listen to your alliteration, that’s like the gateway to puns.” Stretch purred, nuzzling into his vertebrae.

“Don’t start that again,” Edge groaned, tilting his skull backs, “puns are the lowest form of humor, and I prefer something with a little more wit.”

“Mm~ I’m pretty damn witty ya know, why don’t you try me?” His teeth clacked against the corner of Edge’s jaw while he spoke in a husky whisper.

He couldn’t help laughing a little, “I was wrong, some of your jokes are funny after all.”

“Ouch,” Stretch stepped back with a frown that quickly turned smug again, “but I did just get you to admit you’re-“

“Shut it.” Edge hissed, pushing a laughing Stretch onto the couch, pinning his arms at his sides.

Stretch squirmed, moving one of his legs up to caress his femur. Sure he was a sassy bastard, but he couldn’t help wanting to push Edge’s buttons. It was so cute the way he’d bare his sharp fangs, wicked red eyes staring deep into his soul. Shit, he was getting aroused already. He shifted again, trying to shake him off, but his grip was so firm… almost painful. It made him want more. “I mean, I definitely could, but I love your face when you get angry~”

“Bastard,” Edge grumbled, dark red eyes smoldering within his sockets, “Are you prepared to accept the repercussions for your actions?”

He just shook off his grip and grabbed Edge’s tattered scarf, clacking his teeth against his and murmuring, “I love it when you punish me.”

His wicked grin widened, “Well then, maybe we can try something new?”

“What’d ya have in mind?” Stretch matched his grin.

“Mm…” Edge leaned back, letting go of his arms and sitting over Stretch’s pelvis. “You know, I I do love being referred to as master.” He smirked, licking his fangs slowly, “And after all your wretched jokes I feel that subjecting yourself to me is only fair.”

Stretch snorted, causing Edge’s smile to fall slightly. “Sorry, but that doesn’t sound like my kinda thing.”

“You don’t think so?” he raised a brow bone and raked his sharp phalanges down his ribs.

The orange skeleton shuddered, clenching his fists as he felt the razor-sharp prickles through his hoodie. “D-definitely not.”

Edge laughed quietly, bracing one hand on his sternum and pushing him deeper into the couch cushions. He then moved up higher to straddle over Stretch’s lower spine, reaching behind him to tease his femurs. “How about now?”

“No way,” he breathed, squirming as his touch followed the bone and taunted the crevice between his femur and pelvis. “Never been that much of a sub before.”

“You say that like I don’t know how to manipulate you,” Edge countered, unbuckling his belt easily and slowly unzipping the zipper. “yet you’re so malleable to my will.”

Stretch’s breathing hitched and he bucked in an attempt to shake him off. “Shut it, I ain’t easy.”

He smirked and cupped his pelvis, stroking slowly and eliciting a moan from his lover. “Really?” he said with a snarky glow in his eyes, “Are you sure about that?”

“Fuck~” he slurred, bucking up again, but now in an effort to get more friction against the bone. “Never been more sure.”

“I see,” Edge kept him pinned with the hand against his sternum and dipped his hand under his boxers, “You’re such a terrible liar.”

He moaned again, his magic starting to thrum against his phalanges. “And you’re a terrible Papyrus.” It was stupid, but he couldn’t resist.

His ministrations stopped and he shifted to climb off of Stretch, “Dumbass.”

Stretch sat up and grabbed his wrist, “Aw c’mon it was funny!” his breathing was uneven, expression desperate. “Don’t just leave me hangin’ now.”

“What?” his face turned sly, “Needy already?” He placed his free hand on his hip and shook his skull, “You’re shameless.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, tugging on his arm. “You’re not actually stopping, are ya?”

In response, Edge turned and grabbed his leg, pulling him around to slouch off the couch. He hooked his legs around his pelvis, and pulled his pants down to mid-femur, exposing his thick orange cock. “And miss yet another opportunity to have you indebted to me?” he firmly wrapped his phalanges around his girth and smirked at his pitiful, needy boyfriend.

Stretch groaned, “Just put it on my tab?” He yelped when Edge squeezed a little too hard, and laughed shakily, “Okay, okay, I promise I’ll return the favor tonight. How’s that?”

“Better~” Edge whispered softly, stroking his cock slowly.

“Ohh~ damn.” Stretch moaned again, bucking up into his grip. His touch set fire to his bones, the danger of his sharp phalanges adding to the high. Edge’s hand encompassed his girth perfectly as he pumped, and he reached back to dig his phalanges into the back of the couch. “Fuck Edge~” He wrapped his legs around his pelvis, using that as leverage to pump upward. “Yeah keep it up,” he murmured.

“Isn’t that something you should be doing?” he taunted, increasing his pace and massaging his femur.

“Oh my god,” he couldn’t help laughing and gripped the back of the couch tightly, “You’re the greatest.”

“I already knew that,” he murmured, tracing up his femur and ghosting over Stretch’s pelvic opening, “but it’s about time you realized it too.”

“What’re you-“ his words were cut off the moment Edge’s phalanges penetrated his pelvic opening, coated in his gelatinous ecto membrane. He cried out in bliss, ecstasy overwhelming his soul while Edge pumped his cock even faster. His legs began to shake as his rhythm was accented by his phalanges thrusting in and out.

“Keep it together,” he said gently, “if you let go I’ll have to stop.”

He groaned, what little shred of focus he had left to clinging to Edge’s pelvis desperately. His throbbing member began to ache, and he looked down to watch him at work. He panted, shivering at the sight. Pleasure radiated from his pelvis up his spinal cord and down his legs. He opened his mouth to say something, and Edge chuckled.

“Still able to speak?” He leaned down and dragged his crimson tongue up his cervical vertebrae. “We’ll have to fix that~” he spoke in a sultry whisper, caressing the head of his cock with his thumb before he pumped harder. “Feeling chatty now?”

Stretch opened his mouth again, and Edge added another phalange inside, promptly silencing any retort he couldn’t think of. He moaned again, grinding desperately into his hands. Edge was right, he was absolutely shameless. But who cares? This felt like heaven~ He clawed at the back cushions, tilting his skull back and groaning up toward the ceiling. The pressure rose higher, becoming unbearable. 

He whined softly and Edge chided, “Ready to cum already?” He smirked, squeezing his member a little tighter, “Go ahead, but you’re going to make a mess.” Edge gently guided his cock to curve toward his hoodie, “How badly do you wanna cum?”

He whimpered again and looked up at him pleadingly. He really didn’t want to make a mess on his hoodie, he just washed it… like a month ago. Maybe two. Those vibrant merciless and sexy eyes gaze back at him, fanged mouth quirked up in a smug grin while he curved his phalanges deep within him, grazing the outer edges of his pelvic opening with each thrust. Stretch grit his teeth in a futile effort to resist the bliss that was overcoming his soul, but he couldn’t hold out any longer. With a choked out gasp, his climax hit him hard, overwhelming his mind and soul as he came. His legs squeezed around Edge, pulling him even closer and he wrapped his arms around his rib cage, riding through his aftershocks on his hand. “F-fuck~” he breathed, trailing his teeth down Edge’s cervical vertebrae.

Edge rolled his eyes, smiling a little and eventually pulled away. “So you chose pleasure over your precious hoodie, can’t say I’m surprised.” He disentangled Stretch’s legs from around his pelvis and let them drop, causing him to nearly drop to the floor.

“Dammit,” he tugged at his hoodie, fluorescent orange goo coating the front. “now I really gotta wash my clothes.”

Suddenly a long strip of fabric blocked his vision and he grunted, pulling the scarf off his face.

Edge was already sauntering away, “Well since you’re doing laundry you may as well wash my scarf too.”

He shook his skull and laughed, carefully pulling off his hoodie and wadding it up with the scarf. “Yeah, okay, but only because it’s convenient.” He watched Edge walk away, “Hey.”

He paused and half turned back, “What?”

Stretch tried to sound as sincere as possible while fighting a grin, “What else can I do for you, Master?”

Edge sputtered and his face began to glow crimson and he turned away quickly. “Sh-shut up.” He walked briskly toward the kitchen, “You’re right, that definitely doesn’t suit you.”

He laughed with a sigh, “Maybe not… but I’m ready for round two when you are.”


End file.
